Tough Love: A New Start
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: A new vampire arrives to Mystic Falls. All she wants is a new start, but then she meets a certain vampire that changes everything.- First Multi-chapter of TVD. Rated T for safety. DAMON/OC. Read and review please and be nice! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first multi-chapter Vampire Diaries fan-fic! Yay! I'm so excited and nervous at the same time! I really hope you like it and want me to continue it! If you do please review and tell me so I don't post the chapters for nothing!**

**Sorry if I misspelled anything! English isn't my first language!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that has to do with Vampire Diaries. I do however own my OC.**

* * *

_**1784**_

_I entered the tavern and walked up to my usual table. The man behind the counter walked over with my own, special wine that he kept stored in the back just for me. I filled a clean crystal glass and took it to me._

" _Ms. Brown. You look wonderful this fine evening." He said in his english accent. I turned to look at him._

" _Thank you Jacob." I smiled gratefully. " Can you please tell me if my has been here today?" I asked trying to keep a neutral voice. He nodded._

" _Yes. She was here with that Adamson boy." He said the name in disgust an my stomach tied into a knot. _

" _William Adamson?" I asked and he confirmed it by nodding. I looked at the glass and took a sip. _

" _If you need anything else Miss, just call for me." Jacob said and walked back to the counter where several men were waiting for a refill. I took another sip of the wine and the door of the tavern opened. I just glanced at the two people that had walked in and furrowed my eyebrows looking at them._

_My sister was wearing a revealing dress, like always, and had her arm around a mans neck. Her long blond hair went down to her waist as she smiled playfully at the man. I looked closer at the man. William. His brown, short hair was ruffled and he was smirking at my sister. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear that made her turn around and look at me. She smiled grimly and grabbed William's hand and walked over to me. _

" _Hello dear sister." She said to me and I looked up at her._

" _Rebecca." I said and nodded curtly. I just looked at William and took a small sip of my wine. He was trying to hide it, but I could see a small smile playing on his lips. Rebecca didn't even ask, she just sat down on the chair next to me and let William sit on the other side._

" _You know you shouldn't be drinking Danielle." She told me and I snorted, smelling her breath._

" _And what were you doing with William before you got here Rebecca?" I asked her and she blushed while William just watched us in amusement. She put her head up, proudly._

" _Nothing you would care about." She told me. I smirked at her and looked William in the eyes. He was trying to avoid looking at me but he finally gave in. I just rolled my eyes at him as he tried to grab my other hand that was under the table. _

" _Father wanted to speak with you Rebecca." I told my older sister. She was only one year older but acted like she was much younger. " I had to lie about your presence again. I told him you were down by the lake, looking for inspiration for your new painting." She groaned._

" _You know how much I hate painting." I nodded._

" _You really should go and see father. He was upset I think." She nodded. Rebecca's relationship with our father was not as comlicated as mine was. She loved him and he was always talking about her success. I was not jealous, because I couldn't really care less about it, but it would be nice to be told that you were good at something sometime._

" _Then I shall leave." She said and stood up. She walked over to William and kissed him on the lips in front of me as if to make a point. I just took another sip of my wine. She smiled at William and said good bye and now it was just me and William left._

_As soon as he saw that Rebecca had left, he grabbed my hand._

" _I am sorry Darling." He said, his voice soft. I glared at our hands and pulled away._

" _You know you are going to have to choose someday. This can not keep going for long." I told him and he grinned at me._

" _You know that I love you." He said rubbing my arm and moving closer to me._

" _But you love my sister too. According to her." He nodded._

" _I believe I have made my choice." He told me and I looked him in the eyes as he leaned in. He kissed my neck and I let out a small breath. He kept trailing kisses all the way up to my lips and finally claimed them too. The kiss quickly got heated and he grabbed my hand. I just glanced at Jacob for a second and he knew to put the bill on my father's. William led me towards his house. He lived a little outside of town, in a small forest. I never really understood why. Why would he want to hide his beauty? It never made sence to me. He opened the door and pulled me inside. I had never been inside of his home. It wasn't a big house like mine and Rebecca's but it wasn't small either. He led me to the bedroom, kissing me all the while. He gently pushed me down on his bed and I looked up at him grinning._

" _What is your choice William?" I asked as he straddeled me. He grinned but suddenly his eyes turned black. His weins were showing around his eyes and he got a horrible expression. The way a predator would look at his prey. I struggled under his grip trying to get loose but he was to strong for me. He leaned down to my ear._

" _You." he whispered and then I felt a sharp pain shoot from my neck. It felt as if I was on fire at first, but soon it began to feel good. I felt paralized as he drank my blood. That was when I knew that I would die tonight. William was a monster- a vampire. And he had bitten me now. Maybe he would drain me of blood or he would decide to turn me. I didn't know. But I did know that I was going to die tonight._

_**The next day...**_

_I slowly opened my eyes. The curtains were pulled down and they didn't let the sunrays hit me. I sat up in the bed noticing that I was only wearing a bodice. I began to remember last night's events and remembered the look on William's face. **Vampire.** I looked down at the pillow and saw blood, **my** blood on it. I reached up to feel my neck and felt two small wounds on it. I gasped now knowing what had happened to me. The bedroom door opened and William walked in smiling at me._

" _Good Morning Danielle." He said and I looked at him. I threw the pillow on him._

" _Stay away from me!" I yelled and he was by my side in less then a second. He grabbed my hands as I struggled. " Leave me alone monster!" I yelled and he straddled me again._

" _If you call me a monster you call yourself a monster too." He told me and leaned down kissing my neck gently. I stopped struggling. _

" _You turned me." I said. It wasn't a question but William nodded kissing me._

" _I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He told me and I looked at him. His brown eyes were back to normal and I couldn't help but feel at home for a reason._

" _I love you too." I said and he kissed my lips. I pulled away. " But what about Rebecca? You can't just tell her about us. She will be devastated." I said. Even if I didn't like the way Rebecca acted, it didn't mean that I hated her. She was my sister after all. _

" _I took care of her this morning." William said and I felt a knot in my stomach. I glared at him._

" _What did you do William?" I asked him and he smiled in a crazy way. _

" _I killed her."_

_**2010 - Present Day **_

I shot up in my bed. I gasped for air looking around and turning the light on. I looked at the clock- 7.30. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Stupid nightmare. Stupid everything. Stupid William. I couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened with Rebecca. She had been my sister after all. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and put it up in a neat high ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey shirt with a black print. I was also wearing my black necklace and my shades. I put on my black high heels and my black leather jacket. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the hotel room locking it after me.

I walked up to the counter and the new guy stared at me. I walked up to him smiling.

" I'm checking out." I said watching him through my shades. He looked at me from top to toe and he seemed to be liking what he saw.

" So am I" He said and shot me a wink. I grinned at him.

" Trust me. I'm not a good girl." I said seductively and he leaned closer over the counter. He was actually quite good looking. His shaggy blond hair was fixed and his face was newly shaved.

" I like bad girls." He whispered and I laughed.

" I have a boyfriend." I said and he groaned.

" Why does every hot girl have to be taken?" He asked me and gave me a paper to sign. I looked at his name tag.

" Well- Victor- don't ask me because I'm cold as stone." I said, grinning at my own inside joke that Victor didn't seem to get.

" O-kay. Hope you had a good stay at Sunrise Hotel. Please come back soon and have a good day." He said and I smiled.

" Bye." I said and grabbed my bag walking out to my car. I glanced at the people walking past it. A _black 2010 model chevrolet corvette grand sport,_ wasn't something they seemed to see everyday in this town. I grinned as some guys whisteled at me as I sat down in the car. I put the key in and started the engine and sped of onto the road. Where I was headed? Mystic Falls. A friend of mine had told me that it was safe there for our kind. Most of the time at least. She had told me that I should look for a woman named Pearl. She would help me find what I needed. What I need? That was easy. All I ever needed was freedom and peace and hopefully, I would get it in Mystic Falls.

_Being new to a town, where you don't know anyone, is tough._

_Living alone in said town, is difficult._

_Trying to hide who you really are is hard._

_Being a vampire, in a town with a history of vampire hunting, is even harder._

_But falling in love with a vampire you hate- Is the worst thing that could ever happen to you._

_- Danielle J. Brown_

_**Tough Love**_

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it. Chapter 1 of Tough Love! I really hope you liked it, If you did please review and tell me.**

**Oh and I'm not a car expert so I sort of just wrote what I found on a page. If it's not correct then just ignore it and imagine a black sports car okay?**

**Review and tell me if you want me to continue this! :P And if you have any questions, just ask in a review or PM me! =)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**

**P.S. When I posted this I noticed that there was another story named Tough Love, So I changed this story's name to Tough Love: A New Start. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Okay so I'm back with a second chapter! I got TWO reviews on the last chapter and I'm actually really happy! :D I hope to get more though. This chapter is kind of where the story takes off. **

**There will be some jumping in time and I probably wont stick to the episodes of season 1 as much. (SPOILER ALERT TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE ENTIRE SEASON 1!) Like Stefan wont be abducted by tomb vampires and become a blood-junkie and Bonnie wont be mad at Stefan and Damon for the death of Grams. John Gilbert will however be mentioned in the story but I think he'll get a bigger part in part 2. So yes, there will be a part 2. **

**On with the story now and if I get some reviews I'll be happy to post the next chapter soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD. I just own my OC's. :D**

* * *

I arrived in Mystic Falls in the afternoon that same day. I drove in the direction I had been told to drive. To the forest. I parked outside the small house in the middle of the forest and walked up to the door. I could smell the vampires inside. Slowly I knocked on the door and a man opened the door. He had black hair and brown eyes and looked kind of tired.

" Hello. I'm looking for Pearl." I said trying to sound polite but he growled at me. I raised an eyebrow at him.

" Frederick. Who is it?" I heard a female call. My head snapped in the direction of the voice and then back to Frederick. He glared at him and I just smiled.

" Who are you girl?" he asked me and I pulled my hand out for him to shake.

" Danielle Brown. I'm looking for Pearl as I told you before." I said and he took my hand. He winced as I almost crushed his hand and let go. " I'm sorry Freddie." I mocked and he just shot me a glare.

" Pearl! There is some Danielle here. She wan't to talk to you!" He yelled and walked away rubbing his hand. An asian woman turned up in the doorway. She looked at me confused.

" I'm sorry but I don't know you." She told me and I nodded.

" I know but I need to talk to you." I said and she looked at me.

" Miss Gibbons! Invite this nice girl in." Pearl said and a woman walked out in the hallway.

" Come in nice girl." She said and walked inside a room again. I couldn't help but notice the bite marks on her neck and shuddered. Sure I drank human blood but that was just awful. Pearl showed me to a room and told all the other vampires to go out.

" I don't know you and normally I wouldn't invite anyone in but you seemed to just be looking for help." Pearl said. " So what do you need?" She asked me and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

" My name is Danielle. I needed a new start and someone told me that there were some vampires in this town that also had gotten a new start. So I decided to check on it and see if I can stay here. I've had a rough life. Always on the run and this I think is a place where no one I know would come and look for me." I explained as Pearl just looked at me.

" Dear child what have you done that is so bad?" She asked me.

" I didn't do anything. There is just this maniac that was after me and then I stabbed him and now he's mad." I lied and Pearl seemed to believe me.

" You can't stay in this house. There are too many vampires here already and some are getting restless." She told me and I nodded understanding.

" Where can I go then?" She seemed to be hesitating.

" Perhaps you can get an apartment close to the school. You can sign in as a student, you look young enough and then you can talk to one of the other vampires. Outside of our little home." She told me and I nodded.

" I don't want to go to school and besides I was nineteen when I was turned. I've been to school and learned everything I need to. I don't need it anymore. I don't want to go to school." I said and she nodded. " And what other vampires?" I asked.

" The Salvatore brothers. The younger one you can find in school while the other one stays at home. Stefan, the younger one, can probably help you if you need it. He's a good soul." I smirked.

" And the other one?" I asked and Pearl frowned.

" He's not so kind." She simply said.

" Okay." I said and stood up. She stood up aswell. " Thank you for your help Pearl." I said and she looked at me then shook my hand.

" Your welcome. I just wonder one thing though." she said and I looked at her.

" What is that?" I asked.

" When were you turned?" she asked me eyeing me.

" 1784." I answered and she showed me the way out.

" Good. That means that if the brothers threaten you, you are strong enough to protect yourself." I nodded and smirked.

" I guess I am."

_**Later...**_

I found a new apartment. Just like Pearl had said there was one close to the school. After I got settled I decided to go for a drive. That was when I noticed that my car didn't fit into this town. I didn't want attention drawned to me so I decided to trade it. I went to a rent a car shop and after some compulsion the owner decided to take my car and give me another one istead. I sat down in my brand new Toyota Camry smiling. I slowly drove through the town memorizing everything I saw. I parked outside of " The Mystic Grill" and decided to ask someone about the brothers. As soon as I entered the grill all guys eyes were on me. I let out my brown hair out of my ponytail and put my shades up on my head. Some guys whisteled and I just ignored them walking up to the bar.

" Hi Welcome to Mystic Grill." a blond guy said. " Can I help you with something?" he asked and I nodded.

" I'm new to town and I was wondering where I could find the Salvatore brothers?" I asked and the guy smiled at me.

" First of all, welcome and secondly, they live in the old Salvatore Boarding house." He told me and put out his hand for me to shake. " I'm Matt." He said and I shook his hand.

" Pleasure to meet you Matt, I'm Danielle." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but feel welcomed. Maybe this town wouldn't be so bad after all. " Well I need to get going if I want to catch the brothers before it gets dark." I said and stood up.

" I understand. If you ever need any help with anything-" He took out a paper and pen and wrote something down. "-just call me." He smiled and handed me the paper with his number on. I smiled gratefully.

" Thank you Matt. Bye." I said and walked out of the grill.

Once I was in my car again I put the number away. It might be needed some day. I began to drive out of the parking lot when a car turned up out of nowhere. I hit the breaks and stopped just before it hit me. The driver got out of the car and glared at me, throwing his hands up in the air. I took my seatbelt of and calmly got out of my car.

" What do you think your doing?" The brown haired boy yelled at me. Then he looked at me up and down and grinned. " Are you okay?" He asked in a _much_ nicer tone. I tilted my head to the side and walked colser to him. I tried to control my anger. I really did, but when someone looks at me like that, like I'm a prey then they just signed their death sertificat. I growled at him.

" You almost hit me you dork!" I yelled and people began to form a crowd around us.

" Calm down lady." The boy said and put his hands up in surrender. " I'm Tyler." He introduced and I sneared at him.

" Well _Tyler_. Get the _hell_ out of my way!" I yelled and his eyes widend as he got into his car again and backed away. He stared at me as I got into the car again, satisfied. I glanced at the people around us and noticed Matt staring at us from the entrence. I winked at him and he tried to hide his smirk but wasn't successful. As I passed Tyler's car he glared at me and I winked at him too before I sped off onto the road.

I had to stop and ask someone for the way to the Salvatore's Boarding house and I finally parked the car outside at around 20.00. I took off my shades and left them in the car and got out. My heals clicked on the pavement as I walked up to the door. I hestitated before ringing the doorbell, but finally did it. I looked around waiting for someone to open it and finally heard footsteps. I listened to the voices inside.

" I'll get it Stefan." A girl said. I sniffed and felt the smell of a human. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Didn't just vampires live here? The door opened and I looked at the person in front of me. I felt chills go up my spine and I found myself hissing at the person.

" _Katherine."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so Danielle knows Katherine somehow. But she doesn't know the Salavtore Brothers? :O Well find out what happens next by reading the next chapter that I will post as soon as I get some reviews. Thank you to those two people that reviewed my last chapter. You two were the one to make me continue write this story. :)**

**xoxo**

**Spicy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi! I have been getting some reviews on this story and I have officially decided to continue it! But if you want the next chapter I will need some more reviews okay? Hope I'm not putting to much pressure on you!**

**READ THIS! IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY!**

**Oh and one more thing, Danielle is sort of weird I think. She has been through alot in her life and well yeah. I don't know how to explain her personallity. Let's say, she's nice to those who are nice to her but mean to those who are mean to her. Like with Matt and Tyler. Matt was nice so she was nice back while Tyler almost hit her with his car and that made her mad so she was mean to him.**

**And in this chapter Danielle sort of asks Damon for his age and I decided to put 25 as his age and that would make him around 171 years old and to have been born in 1839. That also makes him like eight years older then Stefan and I think that's resonable. I hope it seems okay to you, if not then tell me.**

**Back to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD! I just own Danielle...**

* * *

The girl looked at me confused at first and then her eyes widend in realization. I was just about to pounce her when someone pulled her inside again and someone else knocked me to the ground. I hissed at them and I saw the girl hugging a guy, about her age with brown hair. I looked up at the person who was pinning me to the ground and snarled. He raised his eyebrow at me after looking me in the eyes. I felt like I should look away, but I somehow couldn't find the strength to do so. I began to srtuggle to get lose and the vampire let go of me. He was inside next to the other guy and the girl in less then a second and I didn't even have time to respond to anything. I slowly got up and glared at the guy who had knocked me down. He seemed to be holding back a small smile.

I pointed to the girl.

" Katherine." I said again and they looked at the girl and then at me. " Why are you with _her?"_ I asked them. " Pearl told me this was a safe place for vampires-"

" Pearl sent you?" The guy holding the girl asked. I shook my head.

" No. I wanted to find you. Another vampire sent me to Pearl. Now what is _she _doing here?" I asked and the girl looked at me.

" Who are you?" The other guy said. I looked at him and noticed that his brown, almost black, hair was ruffled. His blue, almost grey eyes pierced through me and I had to look away.

" Danielle Brown." I said and they just looked at me.

" We have never heard of you." The older guy snapped. His brother looked at him and then at me.

" I'm sorry for his behavior, he's a little cranky at the moment. I'm Stefan S-"

" Salvatore. I know." I finished. " But that doesn't explain Katherine." I said and glared at the girl. She let go of Stefan.

" I'm _not_ Katherine." She said to me and I looked at her.

" You look like her." I pointed out.

" Yes, but I'm not a vampire." She stated and lifted her hand up. I knew what she wanted me to do so I sniffed slightly and felt the _human_ blood running through her veins.

" Who are you then?" I asked not really understanding anything. The older brother watched me quietly as the other brother, Stefan, spoke.

" She is Elena Gilbert. She doesn't have anything to do with Katherine." Then he looked at me surprized. " How do _you_ know about Katherine?" He asked me and I just looked at him.

" Can we please take this inside?" I asked looking around, as if to see if anyone was watching us. Stefan nodded.

" Just promise not to touch Elena and we'll be fine." He said and I looked at the girl who looked at me hopefully. I nodded slowly.

" I won't hurt her in anyway. You have my word." I said honestly and the older brother continued to look at me as if I was some kind of maniac. " But I can't promise anything about the guy who knocked me over and made me look weak." I smirked at the older guy as Stefan watched us.

" Fine with me." Stefan shrugged and invited me in. I walked behind Stefan and Elena as the older brother, who's name I still haven't found out, walked behind me.

I could feel his stare from behind aswell and I smirked thinking of way I could torture him. I always liked my small games with other vampires. Well of course I "dated" a human or two just for fun too, but that never ended well. Not that I was thinking of going out with this Salvatore brother. I looked at Elena and Stefan in front of me and noticed Stefan's hand around Elena's waist. Well what a shocker. They are together. We got to the living room and Stefan and elena sat down next to each other while I sat down on a chair and the older brother sat down in a chair opposite from me.

" So how do you know Katherine?" The older Salvatore asked.

" Wow. Way to cut to the case immedeatly." I smirked and he glared at me. " What's your name anyway?" I asked him and he just glared.

" Damon." He finally answered.

" Okay _Damon_." I said. " To answer your question, Katherine did something to me that I will never forget and that is why I hate her guts." I simply said. Elena looked at me.

" What did she do?" She asked me and I looked at her. " Sorry. You don't have to tell us if you don't-"

" She helped someone I hate to find me. And he almost killed me one night with her help. So I pretty much hate her as much as I hate him. That's all you need to know." I explained. Elena nodded understanding.

" So why did you come to Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked me.

" I needed a new start. I wanted to get away from the madness and start a new life."

" Then why did you need to talk to us?" Damon asked. The way he said it almost made me snap at him. It was so rude.

" I wanted to know about the vervain." I said. " Before I got here I heard rumors about some vampires providing the humans with it." Damon smirked.

" That would be us." He said and I looked at them confused.

" Why? Don't you feed?" Stefan shifted awkwardly in his seat.

" We do. I feed and then let the human go or just go to the blood bank while my brother satisfies himself on rabbits." Damon said sarcastically and I couldn't help but smile.

" Really? Animals?" Stefan nodded. " I've heard of vampires doing so but never actually met one." I said and then looked at Elena. " Wait. What about her? How comes she knows about vampires?" I asked them but this time Elena answered.

" Well when you have a vampire boyfriend it's kind of hard to hide." She said and I chuckled.

" I think your right." I told her. She was actually kind of nice. I never expected that from her. " So I need to head home." Stefan stood up.

" Why don't you stay here with us?" he asked trying to be nice. I smiled a little at him and then looked at Damon.

" I don't think I can conrtol myself around your brother Stefan." I said and Damon chuckled.

" Well I know I'm hot but you need to-"

" I was thinking more like ripping your head off control." I smirked and he shut his mouth. Stefan chuckled and Elena hid her smile behind her hands. " You did after all knock me over." Stefan shook my hand.

" Well. You can come by tomorrow if you want to and we can just get to know each other better." Elena looked at him.

" Stefan, we have school-" She began but Stefan stopped her.

" I know Elena, but maybe Danielle and Damon could try and make peace." Damon rolled his eyes.

" Stop trying to set me up." Damon said and turned to me. He took my hand and shook it. " Great to meet you Katherine-hater, please leave before I throw you out." I raised an eyebrow.

" How old are you Damon?" I asked him as he stared at me.

" 25? Why?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded understanding. " Somewhere around 170-171 years. I don't count anymore." He answered and I smiled.

" Well you act like your a newborn and I'm much older then you and that makes me stronger. So keep your dirty little fingers off of me or I will kill you." I said as he just looked at me. " Are we clear?" He slowly nodded slightly taken aback. I smiled sweetly and walked towards the door. " I'll come by tomorrow." I said and closed the door behind me and I could feel their eyes at me. I got into the car and drove home in silence.

What a day. The Salvatore's surprized me. They are friends (maybe a little more) with some humans and one of them feeds on animals. Damon, seemed full of himself. Tomorrow maybe I could mess with him a little. In my own kind of way of course. I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I thought of my new life that would begin tomorrow.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 3! I hope you liked it! And incase you didn't read the authors note in the beginning, you should do that. I explain the thing with Damon's age there.**_

_**Oh Yeah and a good song to describe Danielle is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. Go listen to it! Awesome song!**_

**_So. If you want the next chapter, review and tell me! It will just take like maximum 13 seconds (I counted!) of course the result depending on if you write a long review or not. But please review!_**

**_Thank you for reading so far!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yay! I have 9 reviews on this story so far! I'm glad people are reading it and actually liking it! **_

**_Okay so I thought it was time that Danielle and Damon had some bonding time together and well, this is what i came up with. I hope you like it, please review! It would make my day!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I really wished I owned TVD so that I could make myself Damon's girl but I really don't. I'll keep wishing even if it'll never happen! In other words, I own nothing and stop reminding me..._**

* * *

I groaned turning around in my bed. The sunlight filled my room and all I could do was thank William for getting me my protecting ring. He gave it to me right after he turned me and I guess that was the only thing he did that was good for me. I threw the blanket off of me and got up. My hair was a mess and I just ran my fingers through it looking at myself in the mirror. What to wear, What to wear? I looked at the clock. It's way to early to go out but I guess I could always take a run to the Salvatores and maybe mess with Damon a little. I smirked playfully. Yes. That's what I would do.

After putting on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt I put on my black stilettos and leather jacket. I obviously changed my mind about the run. I let my dark brown hair fall onto my shoulders and walked out of my room and locked it.

I walked down the street. There weren't many people awake yet but the ones that were looked at me in admiration and some in jealousy. I couldn't help the way I looked. I was a vampire for God's sake! I can't help my _natural_ beauty. Wow that sounded so selfcentered.

When I arrived at the Salvatore boarding house I just opened the door, that surprizingly was unlocked, and walked in. I looked around but stopped when I heard people talking inside a room. I leaned closer as if to hear better, even if I really didn't need it.

" I don't trust her." Damon's voice said.

" Well she clearly doesn't trust you either so why don't you just get to know each other!" Stefan argued back.

" Don't you have school?" Damon mocked.

" I-" Stefan stopped mid sentence and I waited for them to continue. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer and I quickly backed away from the door and pretended to walk around the corner. I looked at Damon who was glaring at me.

" Good Morning to you too." I said and smiled at Stefan who turned up behind Damon.

" What are you doing here?" Damon asked, just as rude as yesterday.

" Well as I can remember it your brother invited me and I said that I would be back tomorrow and oh look! It's tomorrow!" I said and Stefan chuckled.

" Welcome Danielle." He said. " And good morning. Well I'm afraid you have to stay with Damon because I have school." I nodded understanding as he turned to give Damon a smirk and then walked out of the house. Damon and I were left alone and we began a glaring competition. After about five minutes I blinked and Damon looked away smirking. I rolled my eyes and went to sit in the living room. Damon followed me as I sat down putting my feet on their table.

" So." I said looking up at him and he walked over to a fridge taking out a blood bag. I tilted my head and saw him fill two glasses.

" Hope you like AB positive." He said and handed me one of the glasses as I smirked.

" I do." I said taking a sip and shuddered closing my eyes. I loved the taste of blood early in the morning. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me curiously. " Damon, let's just cut the crap. You don't like me very much and I don't like you. So how about we get over it and you get used to me being around?"

" What makes you so sure that you will be around?" Damon asked me and I took another sip.

" Stefan and I are becoming friends." I stated and he shook his head.

" I know that, but it doesn't count. Besides I don't trust you and I have a feeling you have a secret agenda. So spill it _Dani_." He mocked and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. " Why did you really want to be with us?" He asked and sat down on the couch next to me.

" I need help okay?" I admitted.

" With what? You said yourself yesterday that you were older then me and more powerful, so why would you need our help?" I frowned.

" I just..." I trailed off as I felt his hand run up my thigh. In a second I had the glass of blood put down on the table and had him pinned to the floor. He smirked up at me, amused by our current position. I glared at him. " If you ever try something like that with me again, I'll rip you to pieces." I threatened him. Our faces were mearly inches apart and he was still smirking at me.

" You like me. Just admit it and don't play hard to get, because in the end of the day, you will want me." Damon said and I looked at him. I leaned down so that I was just an inch away from his lips.

" Don't tempt me, _Damon._" I got off of him and walked over to a shelf and took out some scotch. " You don't mind right?" I asked and turned to look at Damon who was still on the floor. He got up and walked up behind me.

" No. As long as you share with me, I'm fine." He said. I could feel his breath on my neck and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to scare him off, like I usually did.

" Do you like good girls Damon?" I asked him casually and turned around. His hands were on either side of me so that I couldn't escape. He looked into my brown eyes and nodded.

" I like them very much." He purred into my ear. I smiled.

" Well I'm not one of them." I said pushing him away from me and taking a long sip of the scotch, directly from the bottle.

" Good, because I _love_ bad girls." He told me as I handed him the bottle. He took a sip and handed it back to me.

" Funny thing is that the bad girl is always drawn to the good guy." I said and took another sip.

" Yes but together we can change tradition." He said and I smiled deviously.

" Maybe. Maybe not." He grabbed the bottle and took a sip and then handed it back to me. " I thought you didn't trust me?" I asked. Well it was more of a statement.

" That was before I got a good look at you. Don't take me wrong but you are one _hot_ vampire." He told me.

" How would I take that wrong?" I asked and took another sip handing him the bottle.

" Well I didn't want us to hit the floor again." He said but then thought it through. " Or maybe we should hit the floor again." He said and I smirked.

" In your dreams, boy." He frowned at me.

" Stop calling me a boy. I'm a man." He said and hit his chest as if to make a point.

" You're younger then me so to me you are a boy." I said and he nodded understanding.

" So how old are you?"

" I was 19 when I was turned and I was turned in 1784." I said and he whisteled.

" Wow. Who turned you?" There was a loud crushing sound and Damon looked at me. The bottle I had been holding was smashed into pieces and the bevrage had soaked me. I examined my hand and there were some cuts on it and shards of glass in some of the cuts. I slowly began to take out every piece not bothering to answer Damon's question. When I cleaned the cuts it quickly healed and I looked at Damon.

" That bad huh?" He said and I nodded.

" I don't want to talk about it." I looked at the mess I had created. " Do you maybe have something I could use to clean this up?" He shook his head.

" You don't need to. Stefan will fix it later."

" No. It's my mess and I need to clean it up." He just looked at me.

" You don't look like the cleaning kind of type."

" I'm not but I need to." I looked down at my clothes that were soaked. " Do you have something I can change into?" He grinned unexpectedly and I glared at him. " _Not_ a maid costume." He frowned.

" I think it would look good on you." He stated and I just kept glaring at him. " Okay, Okay. " He stood up and ran away for a second. Less then a minute later he stood in front of me with a oversized t-shirt. " It's mine but I've just worn it once." He told me and I looked at him.

" Don't you have something else?" I asked and he shook his head.

" If you don't like it you could always wear the maid costume." I grabbed the t-shirt quickly.

" Where can I change?" He tilted his head to the side. " I won't change in front of you _Damon_." I pointed out and he pointed to a door.

" Use that room." He said and I thanked him and walked to the room. It wasn't a big room. It looked kind of like a guestroom would look. Well considering that this used to be a boarding house it might have been. I took off my stilettos and then my jeans. I quickly removed my shirt and before I put on Damon's I examined the scar on my hip. _Stupid William and Katherine,_ I thought and pulled on the black t-shirt Damon had given me. I went just a little bit down my thigh and I somehow knew that Damon had known that it would. I quickly picked up my clothes and walked out of the room carrying my stilettos in my other hand. Damon was sitting on the couch waiting for me and I put my neatly folded clothes on the chair and sat down next to him. He smirked looking at my- _his-_ shirt.

" Looking good _Dani_." He said and I smiled.

" Thanks I guess." He took out another bottle- wine. I smiled as he opened it. _Red, my favourite._ He handed it to me after he took a sip. " Is this your plan?" I asked and took a sip.

" What plan?" I handed him the bottle.

" Make me drunk and then take advantage of me?" He chuckled and took a sip.

" Only if you want it to be." He said and handed me the bottle. I looked at him and smiled before I took another sip. _Let the game begin._

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that's this chapter. I hope you liked it, if you have any questions just ask and I'll try my best to answer them. :D**_

**_Review please and tell me what you think! So it might take a little more then 13 seconds but at least it'll make a girl happy! :D_**

**_'til next time_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Okay so I got like two reviews on the last chapter and I wanterd to say thank you for those! :D And I just need to tell you that I would like some more feedback, tell me how the story is going so that I don't just write it for nothing. _**

**_I wanted to tell Nolee- Trust me I know what your saying ;) I have this story all planned out and Damon won't stand a chance with Danielle- yet. :D_**

**_Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! Here's chapter 5 for ya!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD! I do however own my OC._**

* * *

" I can't believe you actually got me drunk." I laughed as Damon twirled me around. He pulled me closer to him as the music blared through the speekers.

" I can't either!" He said sounding excited and I put my hand's on his neck.

" You know what?" I asked as the song changed. He raised an eyebrow.

" What?" He asked.

" I think you might be just as drunk as I am." He laughed.

" I think I might be." He said and picked me up bridal style then spun us around. He let me down and a faster song began to play as we danced together.

" I love this song!" I exclaimed and swayed my hips to the rhythm. I chuckled as he put his hands on my hips from behind me and danced along. I turned around and smiled at him as he pressed his body to mine. He pushed me back towards the couch and then pushed me down onto it. I smirked as he laid down on top of me and slowly began to lift my shirt up. I put my hands on his to stop him.

" I don't think I will ever be drunk enough to fall for that Damon." I said and he smirked.

" Trust me Danielle. Sooner or later you will give in. And then we can have fun together." He said just as the door opened. Stefan and Elena walked in and looked at us with wide eyes. I could only imagine how this looked. Damon on top of me, not wearing a shirt, and me under him wearing his t-shirt. Stefan turned of the music and looked at the bottles of wine, whiskey and scotch that Damon and I had drunk together.

" You got her drunk?" Stefan asked Damon as I just chuckled.

" I think it was _I_ who got _him_ drunk." I stated and Damon got off of me and pulled me up after him. Elena stared at the two of us and I smiled slightly. " How was school?" I asked them trying to change the subject.

" Boring." Stefan said. " But you seemed to be having fun when we walked in." He said and if I could blush, I probably would have now. Damon didn't look at Stefan. He was looking at Elena, which surprized me.

" Well we don't hate each other anymore." Damon said still looking at Elena.

" Speak for yourself." I muttered getting upset for no reason. Stefan looked at me.

" What are you wearing?" He asked me. I looked at the t-shirt.

" Damon's t-shirt." I said.

" Why?" He asked and Damon answered.

" Because she smashed a bottle of scotch in her hand and it ruined her clothes." I nodded.

" Well. If you two aren't to drunk would you like to come with me and Elena to the Mystic Grill? Our friends are going to be there and Danielle will get a chance to get to know everyone." Elena said and I nodded.

" That would be fun." I said. " But I need to change." Elena nodded.

" Do you want a ride?" Stefan asked and I thought about it and nodded.

" I walked here and yeah it would be nice not to have to walk through the town in nothing but a t-shirt." I said and they all nodded.

" I'll drive you." Stefan said and turned to Elena. " You and Damon can meet us at the grill." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. I glanced at Damon who seemed to want to turn away. I picked up my clothes and walked out of the house followed by Stefan. I sat down in his car as he began to drive.

" What was that with you and Damon?" He suddenly asked me. I didn't look at him, I was looking out the window.

" I don't know what you are talking about." I said and he chuckled.

" Don't try to deny it Danielle. You know what I'm talking about." He said and I groaned.

" I don't know Stefan. Damon and I just got to know each other and I think he trusts me now. What about you? We met yesterday and you trust me already? What's up with that because you strike me as the more paranoid brother, no offence!" I said and he smirked.

" I don't know. There is just something about you Danielle that makes me trust you." I felt my stomach do a back flip and flashed back to 1784.

_William and I were sitting in our usual place in Jacob's tavern. I slowly sipped mu wine and he was watching me._

" _Why do you keep doing this William?" I suddenly asked him._

" _Doing what Danielle?" He asked me amused. _

" _Toying with me and Rebecca. You know it's not right. You should choose soon or I am choosing for you." I stated and he chuckled.  
" Danielle. The fiesty smart sister of the Brown family." He said and I blushed._

" _Stop that." _

" _What?"_

" _You know what." I said and he nodded. I sighed. " There is one thing I don't understand." I said and he looked at me._

" _And what is that my dear?" He asked me as I shifted in my seat. _

" _How can you trust me like this? We barely know each other and yet you tell me that you trust me and love me." He smiled at me and took my hand._

" _I do not know. There is just something about you Danielle that makes me trust you." He said as he kissed the back of my hand and I smiled at him with love._

" Danielle? Danielle!" Stefan's voice woke me up from my dreaming.

" What?" I asked him startled.

" Where do you live?" I pointed to the apartment building as we passed it and he nodded. " Where did you go?" I bit my lip.

" Back to 1784." I said and he nodded.

" What happened?" He asked me. I sighed deeply.

" Nothing. It was a long time ago." I said and he parked outside the building. " I'll be back in less then five minutes." I said and he smiled.

" Take your time Danielle. No need to stress." I took my clothes and ran up the stairs in such speed that no human would be able to see me. I was after all wearing just a oversized t-shirt.

I changed into a dark purple shirt and black jeans. What can I say, I love black. I but on my purple converse and leather jacket. I quickly combed my hair and then ran out to Stefan who was waiting in the car. I got in and put my seatbelt on.

" Done." He looked at the watch.

" Wow. 4 minutes 59 seconds. You weren't kidding." He said and I chuckled. He smiled and I looked at him.

" You know what?" I asked as he began to drive.

" What?" He asked me.

" I think this can be the beginning of a really good friendship." I said and he chuckled.

" So do I Danielle. So do I."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so some of you might be thinking: Wow that was close with Damon and Danielle, but trust me it wasn't! Haha! :D**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter and if you want more review and I might put up the next one! :D (Depending on reviews)**_

**_Have a good day!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: First of all, thank you to those who reviewed! I really love you guys (in a totally non-creepy way:D). **_

_**And I want to tell Nolee (Noelle) that I love your long reviews! It helps me with writing the story and it makes me feel that someone really likes my story! So special thanks to you!**_

**_Now on with the chapter!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with TVD! I just own Danielle okay?_**

* * *

We arrived at the Grill five minutes later. Stefan walked in first and I followed him. At a table I saw Matt, some blond girl, Elena and another girl talking. Damon was sitting by the bar alone and I could see that Tyler guy at another table a little further away. Another younger boy came up and sat down next to Elena and she hugged him as he put an arm around her. I glanced at Stefan who was smiling as he walked up to Elena and kissed her lightly. I walked up to them and Elena stood up.

" Danielle, this is my brother, Jeremy." She introduced the younger boy and I smiled at him shaking his hand. " This is Caroline-" She motioned to the blond who smiled at me then she moved her hand to Matt. "-and this is Caroline's boyfriend M-"

" Matt. I know, we've met." I smiled at Matt and he nodded curtly. Caroline looked at me suspiciously and I was quick to explain. " He gave me directions to Stefan's house." I smiled and Caroline's expression changed to show that she was happy again.

" O-kay?" Elena said looking at us strangely. She motioned to the last girl. " This is Bonnie. One of my best friends." Elena said and Bonnie stood up to shake my hand. As our hands touched we both froze for a second. I tilted my head at her and she looked at my ring then at Stefan's. She knew. She knew what we were. _Witch._ My mind screamed. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I sat down next to Stefan and we began to talk. I knew Damon was probably listening to us. I could tell because everytime someone mentioned him, he shifted in his seat.

" Why is Damon alone at the bar?" I asked them and they shrugged.

" No idea." Caroline said. " And frankly, I don't care either." I nodded. She probably had a past with him or something.

" Well I'm going to go talk to him." I said and stood up. I could feel them looking at me as I walked up and sat next to Damon. I could see him smirking.

" Couldn't pretend anymore could you?" He asked me and I smirked.

" I have no idea what your talking about." I said and He turned to look at me.

" You didn't want to sit with Elena's friends because they bore you. You act as if you think they are fun, when all you really want to do is have _real _fun. With me." He said and I grabbed the whiskey he was drinking and drank it all up. He looked at me as I turned to smile.

" You got me." He nodded and ordered another round for us. " But I don't want to have fun with you." I stated and he chuckled.

" Sure you do. There is no one more fun in this town then I." I decided to tease him.

" What about that Tyler guy? He seems like _alot_ of fun." I turned to look at Tyler and noticed that he was staring at me. I winked at him and turned back to Damon who scoffed.

" He's a human. Nothing fun-"

" Oh I think you know how much fun you can have with a human." I said and took a sip from my drink.

" Yeah." He agreed. " But Tyler is a real moron. Nothing fun really." I looked at him.

" Yeah I know. He almost hit my car when I arrived here." Damon turned to look at me suddenly interested.

" Really?" He asked. I nodded.

" Really." I said and smirked. " You have no idea what it took for me not to rip his head off right then and there. "

" Been there."

" But you clearly haven't done that since he's still alive." I said and he just looked at me seriously at first but then the corner's of his mouth turned upwards slightly.

" You really are something Danielle." I smirked.

" I know."

We sat there drinking while the others were talking and spending time together.

" I bet you can't!" Damon dared me and I gaped at him.

" Of course I can. I'll go do it right now!" I said and he chuckled.

" And you think he'll kiss you back?" he said it as if it was an outrage.

" I bet he does!" Damon smirked at me drinking up the last of his beer.

" I'll take that bet. If you are right I owe you, it's that simple. Now go and kiss him!" He motioned towards the table. I smirked and walked past Stefan and the others. They stopped talking and their looks followed me when I sat down next to Tyler.

" Hi Tyler." I smiled and he smirked. " Sorry I was so _rude_ when we met."

" Things like that aren't forgiven that easily." He said and I knew I had him.

" Please forgive me." I said and grabbed his face. I pressed my lips agains his and he immediately responded by kissing me back. I pulled away before the kiss got to heated. " Bye Tyler. I'll see you around." I winked and walked up to Damon again. He just glared at me and I sat down grabbing another beer bottle.

" I think, you owe me." I stated and he nodded.

" Just tell me what to do." He said angrily and I smiled.

" You know what I think I'll save that favor." I told him and he smirked.

" Just stop talking and start drinking." He told me and I smirked but did as he told me.

_**(Later)**_

" I can't believe you two got drunk again." Stefan said as he helped me into their house.

" Don't blame me. It was Damon's fault. Besides I'm not drunk. I'm just... Uhm... Tired." Stefan chuckled and helped me to the couch.

" Yeah sure. Wait here I need to go get Damon in the car." He said just as Damon and Elena walked in.

" No need brother. I'm fine." He said. " I'll go to sleep now. Buh bye." He waved slightly and went upstairs. We looked at him as he nearly walked into a door. He just pointed to it and then rolled his eyes. Once he was in his room he locked the door. I turned to Stefan smiling.

" Stefan! Buddy!" He shook his head.

" Danielle you can sleep here tonight. I'll just go get a blanket and a pillow." He told me and walked away. Elena looked at me.

" Elena. I'm not drunk. My alcohol tolerance level is really high." I stated and Elena smiled.

" That's what I used to say." I nodded as Stefan got back. He gave me the pillow and blanket and I smiled.

" Thanks Stefan." I said and laid down. He looked at me.

" Good Night Danielle." He said and I fell asleep in less then a second. I didn't lie when I said I was tired.

* * *

**_A/N: okay, this chapter was a little rushed, but I kind of needed something to happen. Oh and sorry for making Danielle kiss Tyler. I really hate him but he'll just have a small part in this story. He'll be mentioned and stuff like that :)_**

**_Sorry to all you Tyler lovers out there! _**

**_Now review please and next time I might post two chapters! (Depending on reviews!)  
_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey everyone! :D I have been getting reviews and that made me happy so I have decided to post not one, but TWO chapters today! Yay! :P**_

_**Well the second chapter will be up a little later but for now you can have chapter 7 okay? I just need to edit chapter 8 and stuff like that and then I'll post that one too. Please review! That would make me really happy! :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: We all know I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I just own Danielle.**_

* * *

A month passed after the Grill events. Damon and I had followed our routine every day. Fight first then get drunk together and make up. He had continued to try to seduce me but failed everytime. I had met Tyler again after our kiss and apologized saying I had been drunk at the moment. He said he understood but he wanted to go out with me. I agreed just to be nice (for a change) and we went to a restaurant together. I found out more about the town history from him. Turns out he's the Mayor's son. Damon turned up and ruined our date. He acted almost like a jealous boyfriend which I didn't understand. Once we got home there was some throwing of things and later we began to drink together. I slept at their house again. That happened yesterday and I'm still mad at Damon for ruining my date with Tyler (even if I don't care much about Tyler). He just made me feel like I was his property and that's what made me angry. I was sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs. Stefan had fixed it for me since I slept there often. He and I had become close friends, almost like brother and sister while Damon and I hadn't changed much.

Someone knocked on the door.  
" Come in." I said thinking it was Stefan. He used to come and check on me everytime after Damon and I fought. " Stefan I-" I turned around and saw Damon.

" What are you doing here?" I asked him and looked away.

" I live here." He stated and I ignored him. " Are you still mad at me?" He asked amused and I turned to look at him.

" Are you serious?" I yelled. " You ruined my date!" I walked up to him and slapped him, knowing that it didn't really have any effect on him.

" You don't even like that brat!" He yelled back and I slapped him again.

" Don't yell at me! And how would you know if I like him or not?" I yelled and was about to slap him again but he caught my hand.

" I don't usually hit women but slap me again and I'll try it out." He said glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him as he let go of my hand. We began another glaring competition and this time I won. He looked away. " Stefan is waiting downstairs. He want's to talk to you about something before he leaves for school." Damon said and walked out of the room. How does he do it? How does he make my blood boil and make me so angry and vulnerable at the same time? Why is this happening now? Why do I get the urge to kiss him and then rip him to bits? I groaned in frustration and got dressed.

I walked downstairs and saw Stefan standing there argueing with Damon. Good, now I wasn't alone. They looked at me as I walked up to them.

" You wanted to talk to me Stefan?" I asked politely not even looking at Damon. Stefan nodded.

" Yes, I was thinking, since you spend so much time here why don't you move in with us?" I looked at him like he was kidding.

" Are you serious?" I asked him and he nodded smiling. I jumped excited. " Oh I would love to! Thank you Stefan!" I said and hugged him tightly. I stuck out my tounge at Damon from behind Stefan's back and he just glared at me darkly. The door opened and I quickly let go of Stefan. Elena looked at us.

" Good morning." She said. " Stefan are you ready?" Hse asked and he nodded. He turned to me and Damon.

" Behave." He said as if we were dogs. " Damon can you help Danielle with bringing her stuff here?" I shook my head.

" He doesn't have to. Most of my stuff is already here so I don't have much." Damon smirked.

" I will brother, now go to school before you get detention for being late and tell Rick I said hi." Stefan just shook his head and walked out the door with his arm around Elena's waist. I glanced at Damon who looked a little upset, but that quickly went away as he turned to me.

" Let's go and get your stuff so that we can get you settled." He mumbled and walked out. I knew something was going on here and I was going to find out what it was.

We arrived at my apartment and I took out my suitcases while Damon looked around. The apartment wasn't much, just a living room, bathroom and small kitchen. He went over to a drawer and began to look through it. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance. He took out my underwear and whistled but I threw a book at his head. It made him drop them and turn around to face me.

" I hate you." He said and I nodded.

" I know and I'm loving it." I smirked. He laid down on the couch.

" You can pack your things while I take a small nap." I snickered and he looked at me.

" Oh, sorry. It's just that naps are for babies or old people and I don't know what category you fit in." He rolled his eyes and smiled smugly at me. I ignored him and began to pack.

Thirty minutes later I was bored and almost done. I knew it was my turn to start our daily argument. Yesterday he had started it so it was just fair that I'd start it today. I looked at him and he just laid there waiting for me to begin. I tried to think of something to say and then thought of something, but that could wait until we got home.

" I'm done." I said closing the suitcase. He stood up and got into my space, looking down at me.

" Finally." He smirked and I felt his cool breath against my lips. I pushed him away and handed him the suitcase, walking out of the room.

" I'll be in the car." I said and he threw me the keys. I walked out before him. Just as I walked out the entrance I was knocked down.

" Are you serious?" I asked myself. I looked at the person who had knocked me down.

" I'm so sorry!" He said and helped me up. I looked at the person. He was maybe in mid-thirties and had brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled slightly.

" It's okay. I didn't yell at you, it was more directed to myself." He chuckled.

" I do that too sometimes. Or at least I used to." He said and I smiled.

" I'm Danielle." I shook his hand.

" Alaric." He had a frim handshake and I personally _loved _that about men.

" Well _Alaric, _it was nice meeting you." He smiled just as Damon turned up behind him.

" You too-"

" Danielle!" Damon interruppted and I rolled my eyes. Alaric turned around and faced Damon. " Rick! Shouldn't you be at work?" Damon asked, trying to be annoying and was successful.

" Hello Damon. I actually have a day off today." Alaric said in a monotone voice. I looked at Damon and then at Alaric.

" You two know each other?" I asked.

" Sadly, Yes." Alaric said and I chuckled. I liked this guy. He then looked at me. " You know Damon?" He asked and I nodded.

" We-" I began but Damon continued.

" -live together." I glared at Damon as Alaric looked startled.

" So you are a-" He began but Damon continued here aswell.

" -vampire. Yes." I smacked Damon and he glared at me.

" Go put my suitcase in the trunk you dork!" I said and for the first time since I arrived, he did as I told him. Alaric looked at me like he was disgusted and I knew why. He was probably a hater.

" I know what you might think of me." I said and he just looked at me. " But never judge a person before you get to know them." I was just about to turn around when he stopped me.

" Danielle. I'm sorry for acting like this." He said and I looked at him. " It's not you, it's _him._" I finally understood a little bit more.

" Oh, well then it's okay." I smiled brightly and he smiled back. " I hate him too. Stefan is the one who is my friend, Damon is just- well Damon." I said and Damon honked. I shook Alaric's hand again. " It was really nice meeting you Rick." I said and he shook my hand.

" You too Danielle." I walked over to the car and opened the door but before I got in I turned to him.

" I hope I'll see you soon." I waved and he waved back nodding. As soon as I got in the car I barely had any time to put on my seatbelt when Damon sped off.

Once I had unpacked everything I walked downstairs to find Damon drinking whiskey on the couch. He handed me a glass but I shook my head.

" No thanks." I said and he smirked.

" But _Dani_-" He whined like a four year old child. "-your my drinking partner." I rolled my eyes and laid down putting my legs in his lap.

" I know, but not today." I sighed deeply and he looked at me. " Today I want to do _something_ else." I said and he raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. " Not what you think." I said and he drowned the beverage in his glass and grabbed mine.

" So what do you want to do? Stefan won't be coming home until later so we have all day." I knew he wanted me to start our argument.

" Well I was wondering if I could ask you a question." I said looking at the empty glass in front of me.

" Ask whatever you want." He said and drank from my glass. I turned and looked at him smugly.

" How long have you been in love with your brothers girlfriend?"

* * *

**_A/N: Ohhh! :P I little cliffy there! :P I guess you'll just have to wait until I update the next chapter later today :)_**

**_Oh and one more thing, I have been working on another stry that is related to this one. It's just about Danielle and her life from the beginning. It kind of tells the story of her growing up and her problems and everything she went through as a child. I don't know where it's going yet, but maybe I'll post it sometime. Not sure though..._**

**_Review and I'll try to get chapter 8 up as soon as I can :D!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but it's kind of Danielle and Damon bonding (a little :D). I hope you'll like it and please review okay? It makes me happy to see that people are reading the story.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with the Vampire Diaries. I do own Danielle though.**_

* * *

He drowned the glass and turned to look at me smirking.

" I'm not _in love_ with Elena." He said like it was a bizarre thing. I just shook my head.

" I've been watching you Damon." I said in a mysterious tone. " Everytime you see Elena or she is in the same room you stop being smug and arrogant." I told him.

" Maybe I'm not smug and arrogant." He stated and I chuckled.

" Trust me, you _are_ smug and arrogant." He didn't look at me anymore and he was obviously trying to ignore me. I sat down closer to him so that we were touching. I trailed my fingers on his arm and he looked at my hand. " Everytime Stefan touches Elena-" He shuddered under my touch. "-you shudder." I whispered and continued. " And everytime he holds her, you look away." He didn't look at me and turned his head around. " And everytime, he _kisses_ her. You seem to want to-" I didn't get to finish the next sentence because he had pinned me down on the floor. He was glaring at me while I smirked. He kept his face straight and I could tell that he was really mad at me.

" You went to far." He said and I immediatly regretted it after seeing hurt flash in his eyes.

" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." I said in a low voice and he nodded slowly. He let go of me and helped me up. " But seriously, what is it between you and Elena?" I asked serious for the first time in weeks. We sat down on the couch again.

" It's not Elena and me." He began. " Elena is just my only _real_ friend. The problem is that she looks like Katherine." I began to put two and two together.

" So you and Katherine..:" I trailed off and he continued.

" Were together. Yeah. And so was she and Stefan." He said and I began to see images of Rebecca in my head. " She turned us both and I really thought I loved her." For some unknown reason I felt like my heart shattered.

" Oh? Really?" I mumbled and he nodded.

" That is why I look at Elena like that, she looks exactly like Katherine and when I sometimes see her with Stefan I begin to flash back to 1864. I see Stefan with Katherine and that's why I react." I somehow felt a little relief. I don't know why because it's not like I _like_ Damon or anything. That's just ridiculus.

" Damon you do know that Katherine has never cared about anyone but herself right?" I asked him and he nodded.

" I figured that out when I didn't find her in the tomb." I looked at him quizzingly and he told me the entire story. About everything, Katherine arriving to Mystic Falls in 1864, the tomb vampires. It all made much more sence after that. He explained that he had liked Elena for a while but he didn't want a repeat of history.

We sat there for what felt like hours and just talked, without drinking or argueing. I began to feel some connection between us but tried to ignore it. Their story seemed much alike mine and Rebecca's, except that Katherine didn't kill one of the brothers to actually be with the other. She had just played with them and then went away.

" Are you still looking for her?" I asked Damon and he nodded.

" But not to be with her. More to either kill her or just tell her to go to hell." He said and I laughed. He smiled looking at me for some reason. " What about you? I've told you my story. Are you going to tell me yours?" He asked and I got quiet. I guess I could tell him a small part of the story.

" I was born in 1765. I had a one year older sister and we were best friends. Her name was Rebecca. She was sort of the good sister of the family. My father, Jack, was a well respected doctor in our town and we were one of the founding families." Damon nodded and I continued.

" My mother, Evangeline, was one of the most beautiful women in the town and many men were jealous of my father. While Rebecca looked more like my father, with blond hair and brown eyes, I looked more like my mother with brown hair and blue eyes. Growing up our father seemed to want more for Rebecca. He put her in school to be educated and it was first after my mother told him not to treat us differently, when he put me in school too." I took a breath. " One day when Rebecca and I were on a fair we met someone. Rebecca fell head over heals in love with him while I didn't find him interesting at all. He began to follow me around because he was curious because of the fact that I didn't care much about him and soon I too began to fall for him. Our relationship was different then his and Rebecca's and we loved each other greatly." I stopped talking and Damon looked at me.

" Are you going to continue?" He asked me and I shook my head.

" You have heard enough of the story for now. Another time perhaps." I said and stood up. " I'm a little tired." I said, trying to get away from the conversation. Damon nodded and stood up.

" Your relationship with that guy. It was sort of like me, Stefan and Katherine right?" He asked me and I looked at him.

" Yes." I finally admitted finally beginning to trust him and walked to my room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so Damon found out a little more about Danielle's past. And you know that Damon is good at putting two and two together! ;D Do you think he'll figure out the rest of the story or will Danielle tell him?**_

_**Oh and Noelle, that Stefan and Danielle party thing will not happen in this story but probably in the sequel. And trust me, Danielle doesn't really hate Damon. She's just saying that, when she actually is quite fascinated by him ;)**_

_**Well anyway thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon! (if you want me to)**_

_**Reviews?**_

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Hey Everyone! Okay So I have a problem. My mom thinks I'm getting a computer addiction and she said I can't use the computer in five days! :O I know! Well anyway, the punnishment started two days ago but since I have been doing so good I was allowed twenty minutes on the computer! Yay! So I'm updating my stories right now and hopefully you'll understand and can wait for my updates. I won't be on the computer as much because school will start soon and so on and I have to prepare mentally! (haha I hate it). So that was it I guess.**_

_**Okay, so moving on with the chapter. I have to tell Noelle: It's as if you are a mind reader or something because some of the things you write in your reviews are as if you have gone into my mind! I won't tell you which though! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with Vampire diaries! I just own Danielle and her story.**_

* * *

A week passed and Damon and I went back to argueing. The only difference was that we argued about less important things, like when he would leave his bottles of scotch on the floor and I would have to pick up everything after him or when he picked up the book's I left on the table in the library. We saw each other differently now when we knew more about each other. Right now we were sitting in Elena's livingroom. I was trying to read a book while Damon was playing videogames with Jeremy. I rolled my eyes when Damon won again. Sometimes he acted like a child.

" Can't you let the kid win at least one time?" I asked him annoyed and he shook his head. Jeremy looked at me.

" Don't call me a kid. Your what? Like four years older then me?" He scoffed and I nodded.

" That's much concidering that you are a guy. That makes me five years older then you in maturity and a hundred years older then Damon." Jeremy chuckled not knowing how true the thing I had just said really was. Damon glared at me and I just shrugged and continued to read.

" So where is Elena?" I asked randomly. Jeremy looked all caught up in the game and so did Damon but then Jenna walked into the room.

" She's at a meeting with Stefan. I think it's about the Miss Mystic Falls Pagent." She said and sat down on a chair next to me. " What are you reading?" She asked me. Jenna and I had become friends in less then a day. It all began while we were disgussing some political matters.

" Romeo and Juliet." I said and put down the book.

" Shakespeare? You don't seem like that kind of girl." Jenna said and I nodded.

" She is full of surprizes." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to Jenna.  
" What did you say about a pagent?" She nodded.

" Yeah. It's the Miss Mystic Falls pagent. Elena signed up for it before her parents died." Jenna told me sadly and I nodded understanding.

" Do you have to be related to a contestant to be able to see it or-"

" It's for everyone to see." Jenna said and I nodded. I looked at Damon.

" Are we going?" I asked him and he paused the game.

" Really? You want to watch girls get dressed up and dance some silly dance?" He asked and I nodded.

" I want to support Elena." I said and he groaned.

" Fine. We can go. I'll support my brother too if you want to. He'll be Elena's escort for sure." Damon said and I threw a pillow at his head.

" Try to sound a little more excited you dork!" I said and he sighed and fake smiled.

" Yay! We're going to watch Elena and Stefan dance!" He said in a high-pitched voice and I had to laugh. Jenna watched us amused as we continued to banter for about half an hour.

" Can you help me in the kitchen?" Jenna asked me and I nodded putting down my book. We walked over to the kitchen and I stuck out my tounge at Damon when I passed him. Jenna sat down on one of the chairs. " So what's going on with you and Damon?" She asked me curiously like a girl would ask her best friend. I looked at her a little startled.

" Uhm nothing?" I said confused, knowing that Damon was listening to us. " Why would anything be going on between me and Damon?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

" You kids can be so oblivious sometimes. You two obviously like each other!" She whisper-yelled and I quickly put my hand over her mouth.

" No we don't. We are just friends." I said loud enough for both Jeremy and Damon to hear. Someone paused the game, I think it was Damon because he turned around to look at me.

" Really?" He asked curiously and I let go of Jenna and walked back to the livingroom sitting down next to him again. Jenna took her pervious seat and looked at us.

" Yes Damon. You are my friend." I said slowly, as if talking to a five year old. He rolled his eyes at me.

" Really?" He asked again and I laughed.

" No." Jeremy snickered and Jenna couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I looked at Damon smugly while he glared at me. " Okay, maybe we are friends. I'm not sure yet." I told him and he nodded continueing with his game and bickering with Elena and Stefan turned up. Elena looked at Damon and Jeremy playing and me glaring at Damon.

" Is everything alright here?" I turned to smile at her.

" Everything is great. When is this Miss Mystic Falls thingy?" I asked and she smiled.

" Tomorrow. Are you coming? There will be dancing." She said trying to buy me over. I chuckled.

" Elena, you can stop trying to buy me over. I already said that I will come so now I pretty much have to." I said and she smiled and surprized me by hugging me. I hugged her back and she smiled at me.

" Your a great friend Danielle." She told me and I smiled back at her. I was just about to cheer when Jeremy jumped off the couch and did a victory dance.

" I won!" He yelled and we all laughed. I looked at Damon and noticed that he too was smiling slightly. I somehow had a feeling that he had listened to me and let Jeremy win like I told him to. I smiled to myself. Tomorrow would be a busy day, I just felt it in my gut.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay so that was chapter 9 for you! I hope you liked it and I hope you review. As I said in the authors note above I might not be able to update as much, but reviews always make me happy and might give me some fuel. So If you have ideas then you can write it in the reivews okay? _**

**_Have a good day! _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Yay! My "punnishment" is officially over! I'm really happy! I just read the awesome reviews I've been getting on my stories and I wanted to say that I couldn't do this without you guys!**_

_**One review caught my eye- Noelle's. I want to wish her a Happy (Beleated) Birthday! Concider this chapter a birthday gift drom me! I hope you like it. It's a little fluffy I guess. I mean, we can't have Dani and Damon fighting all the time right? ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with The Vampire Diaries. I just own Danielle.**_

* * *

_**1784**_

_I watched as they lowered the casket down in the grave. I felt a tear run down my face. This was all my fault. If I hadn't been with William, he never would've killed Rebecca. I watched as my mother cried, my father trying to comfort her. I had covered up my neck with a cloak. I needed to talk to someone about what happened. I suddenly felt something drawing me to look towards the hill and when I did I saw William standing there looking at me. I seemed to be the only one to see him. He had that look on his face. The look of a predator..._

_**2010**_

I woke up in cold swett. I heard a knock on my door.

" Dani? Are you okay in there? I heard screaming." Stefan's voice said. I walked over to the door and opened.

" I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I said. " What's up?" I asked him seeing that he was all dressed up.

" You should really get ready. We are leaving for the Miss Mystic pagent in less then an hour. I gasped.

" Oh My! If I wasn't already prepared I would have panicked. Seriously Stefan. I'll be down in less then half an hour." I told him and he nodded walking away. I looked at the dress I had gotten yesterday and smiled. This would definatly surprize them.

I was ready after 25 minutes. I had curled my hair and let it down to fall elegantly on one of my shoulders. The dress I was wearing was velvet red with black details. It had a corset looking top and went down to the floor. I put on my shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled and twirled around. I normally wouldn't act like this but I remembered how much my mother loved it when I dressed up for her. I looked at my locket. It was made out of gold and was shaped like a heart. I usually hid it in my shirts but this time I couldn't since the dress showed a little cleavage. I smiled remembering the day my mother gave it to me. The day I left. I checked the watch again and almost tripped over my own feet when I quickly walked to the door.

Downstairs Stefan and Damon where waiting for me. Stefan gaped at me while Damon had his back turned to me.

" D-Dani-" Stefan managed to say. Damon was struggling with his tie.

" Oh so now you come. I have been calling for you for half an hour. Are you a deaf vampir-" Damon shut his moth when he turned around and saw me. It felt like some stupid movie moment when two people see each other and fall in love. Except of course I'm not _in love_ with Damon. We are just friends, but yet I couldn't help but admire the way he looked with a suit on. I walked up to him.

" Why did you need me?" I asked and he just stared at me.

" Help." he managed to say. We were getting lost in each others eyes and he shook his head getting out from the daze. " With the tie. It's really frustrating." He said and I smiled and helped him fix it. Stefan watched us, probably because our bodies didn't need to be as close as they were just to fix a tie. I finished putting my hands on his shoulders. He smirked at me.

" You clean up nice Dani." He said and I winked at him and let go of him.

" You too Damon." I said and Stefan offered me his arm to escort me out but Damon took his place.

" You have Elena brother. Leave Dani to me." He said and Stefan nodded walking out. Damon smiled at me as I took his arm and he walked me out of the house, smiling all the way to the car.

We arrived ten minutes later. While Stefan walked off to find Elena before the line up started Damon and I walked over to the drink table. I snorted seeing that they didn't have any wine.

" Looking for the wine?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Jenna standing there with Alaric by her side.

" How did you know?" I asked smiling and hugged her.

" Elena told me you liked the stuff." I laughed and nodded.

" Gulity as charged. Nice to see you again Rick." I said and he nodded.

" You too Danielle." he said and Damon snickered. I looked at him and then at Jenna.

" How's Elena?" I asked and she smiled.

" Nervous. But who wouldn't be right?" I chuckled and suddenly felt a hand creep up around my waist. Damon stood next to me now.

" Could you excuse us for a second?" He asked politely and led me towards the back of the room.

" What's going on Damon?" I asked and he chuckled.

" Does something have to be going on for me to excuse us?" He asked and I nodded. " Okay, so maybe I just wanted to be alone with you." He admitted. I pointed to the rest of the room filled with people.

" Alone?" I asked and he groaned.

" I am really reconsidering what I was going to tell you."

" Will you just say it already? They are starting." I said and he turned around seeing the contestants coming down.

" We can take it later." He said and I groaned storming off to Jenna and Alaric again. They looked at me curiously and I just smiled. Damon stood next to me as we watched the contestants walk down and join their escorts. They walked out and began their dance. It looked really funny at first but then it kind of reminded me of a dance from my home town. After that the day went on with mingling and stuff like that. I stood on the balcony watching the sun set when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and saw Damon there.

" Hi." He said and walked up to me, whiskey in hand.

" Found a drink I see." I said and he nodded handing me the glass but I gave it back to him. " Not tonight Damon." I said and he nodded putting it down. We just stood there enjoying the view when Damon spoke.

" Do you want to dance?" He asked me and I looked at him startled.

" Uhm. Yes." I said and he took my hand and we walked down. As if they knew we were coming a slow song began. I put one of my hands on his shoulder since he put his on my waist and the other hand in his. He slowly took the lead and we began to dance. People cleared the way for us and watched us in awe. Damon twirled me around and then pulled me close to him, never breaking eyecontact with me. I saw Tyler looking at us in jealousy and some other people too while others just smiled as they watched us. Elena and Stefan where whispering something as where Jenna and Alaric. Soon it was just me and him there. We shut out the rest of the world and it was just the two of us, dancing there. I didn't know why, but something inside of me was bubbling. I had never felt it before. It was such a strange feeling. Something new, something- _special._ I found myself getting lost in Damon's icy blue eyes and he seemed to be in a daze aswell. The music slowly came to a stop and after we stopped dancing we just looked at each other. Everyone in the room burst into applause and woke us up from our daze. I looked around and curtsied just for the heck of it and Damon bowed knowing that people where watching us and we walked out together arm in arm.

Later they announced that Caroline had won and she was crowned Miss Mystic Falls. Stefan followed Elena home while Damon drove me home. When we got there we just stood staring at each other.

" What did you want to tell me earlier today?" I asked him and he walked up to me with a straight face. We were inches apart looking into each other's eyes.

" You looked beautiful tonight." He told me and I smiled.

" Thank you Damon." I said. The way he had said it was so honest. He wasn't smirking, he was telling me what he really thought and that felt nice. " Good Night Damon." I said and stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. He just stood there and his lips turned up in a small smile.

" Good Night Danielle."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so what did you think? :) Please review and tell me okay? It would make me really happy.**_

_**Oh and one more thing. I have counted and this story will have 15 chapters total. That means that after this one there are only five left but then there is the sequel! :P**_

_**Any comments on that? Reviews?**_

_**Well have a good day until next time and once again: HAPPY (Belated) BIRTHDAY NOELLE!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Okay so this is just a small filler chapter :) I remembered that Damon entered Elena's dream in one episode, I just don't remember which one, and I thought it would be great for Dani to do that to Damon! Haha how exciting! :P**_

_**Well I hope you like it. I mean, after all that Fluff in the last chapter I kind of needed something like this, so Enjoy.**_

**_Oh and I'm glad you liked your present Noelle._**

**_And to Ana (Anastasiya), Thank you for being so supportive ov me! I actually blushed when I read that you're a big fan of mine. I never expected someone to become a fan of mine. Haha. Well to answer your question, English isn't really my second language. It's more like my fourth. When I was three years old I could speak Swedish, Albanian and Bosnian fluently. When I started first grade I began to watch English shows and began to slowly learn English. I started to learn it for real in third grade and then in sixth grade I began to learn German aswell. So, I speak Albanian, Bosnian, Swedish, English and German. I hope this answers your question. If you want to ask anything else, just ask. Oh and none of the languages are similar to each other (except possibly German and Swedish, some words are similar in there like Fenster is Fönster and that means window :P). Okay so now on with the story!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with the Vampire Diaries okay!_**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night because of another nightmare about William. When I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to go and read a book in the library. I slowly walked downstairs, trying not to wake anyone in the house. Once I got down there I saw Damon asleep on one of the his lap he had some kind of journal. I looked at it and it stood something about a device against vampires. There were some drawings in the book and I noticed that Damon was holding the same item in his hand. I tilted my head to the side to get a better look and then came up with a plan to wake Damon up. I slowy pulled out a chair and sat down across from him and concentrated on his mind.

_I looked around and noticed I was in Damon's room. He was lying in his bed asleep. **Is he dreaming about sleeping?** I thought. **That's just weird.** I stated in my own mind. I slowly walked up to him and got into the bed next to him. That made him stir and turn around to face me. He slowly opened his eyes and I was met by blue. _

" _Hello Damon." I said and he looked at me confused._

" _Danielle. What are you doing in my bed?" He asked me in a whisper but his eyes glistened with mischief. I smirked and pulled myself on top of him. I straddled him and he looked up at me. _

" _What do you think I'm doing here?" I asked him and leaned down to his ear. " Damon." I said and he let out deep breath. I slowly kissed his cheek and began to trail kisses across his jaw and then finally stopped at his lips. I looked him in the eyes and I could tell he wanted me to kiss him. I shook my head and began to pull away but he pulled his head up and our lips met in pure bliss. The kiss quickly got heated and he flipped us over so that he was on top. We began to remove our clothes. I trailed my hands across his bare chest and he moaned softly as I bit his lower lip. I stopped moving and smirked at him._

" _Wake up Damon." I said and then everything turned into dust..._

He opened his eyes immediatly and looked at me. I smirked.

" Have a good dream?" I asked him and he glared at me.

" Don't ever do that again Danielle." He said, trying to sound annoyed and I just smiled.

" You seemed to be enjoying the dream. I mean you were the first one to kiss me." I said and he growled at me.

" What do you want?" He asked and I out my hand to my mouth.

" Oh my. Is Damon mad at me?" I asked and he kept glaring. I chuckled and then pointed to the journal getting serious. " I want you to tell me what that is." I said and he looked at the journal closing it.

" It's Bonnie's ancestors grimoare." He said and I nodded.

" I figured that out when I saw all the spells in it, but I want to know what that _thing_ is." I said and he showed me the little device.

" This is a weapon. Against our kind." He said and threw it to me. I caught it quickly, examined it and threw it back at him. I couldn't believe he was actually being honest with me. " Elena's uncle, or real biological father want's to get his hand on it." I raised an eyebrow.

" How have you been able to keep this from me all this time?" I asked him in a whisper and he shrugged.

" We just thought that you shouldn't worry for nothing. Bonnie disarmed it and I will give him the device today." I nodded.

" Alright but I still think you should've told me. I thought you guys trusted me." He looked at me.

" We do." He said and I smiled slightly again.

" Good to know." I said and stood up. " Why didn't I hear of Elena's uncle?" I asked and he shifted in his seat when I walked closer to him.

" If he would've met you he would have found out that you are a vampire and he might have killed you." Damon said and I looked him in the eyes.

" And Stefan didn't want me to get hurt?" I asked and he shook his head.

" Stefan thought you should at least know that he is after vampires, but I said no." I put my hand on his.

" Why Damon?" I asked and he looked away.

" Because _I_ didn't want you to get hurt or killed." He admitted and all I could do was nod.

" You should go back to bed now." I said and walked out of the library. " Good Night." I said and walked up to my room and tried to fall asleep again. I kept thinking about Damon's dream. Does he really want me like in his dream? Did he long for me as much as I had begun to long for him? Ever since our dance I have been feeling strange and I had felt it again this night. Perhaps this was what I should have felt when I was together with William? Or maybe this is the feeling I have been hiding from for all these years- _love_.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so that was it. It was short, I know but I hope you liked it. This was for all of you who like the DamonxDanielle bickering and interaction. ;)**_

_**Four more chapters to go! If I get some reviews I might post the next chapter tomorrow! =)**_

**_Luv Ya!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay so I didn't have time to edit this, but I'll post it anyway because I kind of promised another chapter. Please review and tell me what you think okay? Three more chapters after this one.**_

_**And this one is a little longer too! ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with TVD! I just own Danielle and any other OC.**_

* * *

I fell asleep sometime after I processed everything that was going on inside of me. I came to the conclusion that I _might_ be in love with Damon Salvatore or just like him at least a little. I had no idea how that happened because I used to absolutely hate him. Okay so maybe I never hated him. I just found him somewhat annoying, but I guess that I recently just have begun to see a new side of him, that I actually liked. He was still the bad-ass guy he always was but he seemed to actually care about me now. Or maybe that was just something I was imagining.

I walked downstairs and saw Stefan, Elena and Damon sitting and talking about something.

" Hi everyone." I said and that made them all stop talking. I looked at them strangely. " What?" I asked and Elena stood up.

" We need to talk to you Danielle." She said and I nodded.

" Sounds serious. Should I sit down?" I joked and they looked at me. I stopped trying to be funny and sat down. " What's wrong?" I asked them and Elena spoke.

" There have been some attacks on people in the woods. They were all drained of blood." She said and sat down next to Stefan. I looked at them seriously then I realized what they were thinking.

" Woah wait! You think _I _did this?" I asked and Stefan sighed.

" Dani we're not saying anything, we are just asking. We have never seen you go out to feed and we are just worried that-"

" Stop Stefan." I said putting my hand up. " First of all, I can't believe you are even suggesting this and secondly, I have drunk blood. I haven't fed on humans ever since I arrived here because I knew that the town has a history of vampire hunting. I'm not stupid." I said standing up.

" You have been drinking blood?" Stefan asked and I nodded looking at Damon.

" Didn't you tell them?" I asked and he was quiet. I crossed my arms. " You didn't." I said. It was a statement and Damon stayed quiet. " Oh my Gosh. I can't believe this." I said going over to the door. Stefan stood up.

" Where are you going? It's raining outside." He told me. I took my jacket.

" I'm going for a walk. Don't try to look for me." I said and walked out slamming the door after me.

I was completely soaked when I walked into the Mystic Grill. Matt just glanced at me and took out a beer. I smiled at him gratefully sitting down at the bar.

" What happened to you?" He asked me and I shrugged.

" Nothing. I just had a little conversation with Elena, Stefan and Damon." I said and he nodded. He opened the bottle for me and I began to sip straight from it.

" What was it about this time?" He asked. During my first month in Mystic Falls I had come to the Mystic Grill everytime Damon and I fought before going home to drink with him. I smirked at Matt.

" It's complicated." I said taking another sip.

" In other words none of my buisness." Matt joked and I chuckled.

" Yep." I said popping the p. I drowned everything in the bottle. Matt was just about to give me another one but I stopped him. " I'm good." I said and he put it away.

" Okay. Do you want me to call someone to get you? It's raining pretty bad outside." He said and I shook my head.

" No it's okay. I'll just stay here for a while." He nodded understanding and went to wash some dishes or something. I sat there alone watching people come and leave for about two hours. I looked at the clock, three in the afternoon. Maybe it was time to head home again? I looked outside and saw lightning flash over the sky. _Or not,_ I thought and turned my back to the door again. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Tyler standing there.

" Hey Danielle." he said winking at me. I looked at him as if he was crazy. " What are you doing here alone? Shouldn't you be at home with your _boyfriend?_ He asked and I raised an eyerow.

" Excuse me?" I said and he sat down next to me. I could feel the alcohol on his breath, he had been drinking and was probably drunk.

" That Damon guy. Who interruppted our date that was going so well." He said and put his hand on my thigh. I slapped it away and glared at him.

" Damon isn't my boyfriend." I said and he grinned.

" Really? He sure acted like it the other day." He said and I looked at him confused.

" What are you talking about?" I asked him slowly.

" The dance at the Miss Mystic pagent? People were talking about the two of you all night and some are still talking." I rolled my eyes.

" What. Can't two _friends_ dance together?" I asked and he snorted.

" Friends right." He said and I glared at him. " You can do much better then him you know." He said smugly and I chuckled.

" Yeah? I don't know. Damon is pretty special." I said playing along and he snorted.

" Yeah right. If you like old guys." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

" Damon isn't much older then me." I said and he nodded.

" I just always thought of you as the kind of girl- sorry _woman _who likes younger guys. Like me."

" Oh Really?" I asked both annoyed and amused and he nodded.

" Sure Damon look's good and all, but imagine having the Mayor's son on your side." He leaned closer so that his face was just an inch from mine.

" Tyler I can be your friend if you want to but I don't think we should be together like _that." _ I told him. He stared at my lips.

" We can be _more_ then friends..." He said and closed the gap kissing me roughly. I quickly pulled away and pushed him off his chair.

" What the _hell _Tyler!" I yelled at him and he stood up grabbing my hand. Matt ran up to us.

" Woah Tyler! Let go of her!" He said loudly trying to seperate us. I felt anger wash over me when Tyler punched Matt straight in the face. I was just about to snap his neck, not caring that Matt could see me, when the door burst open and Damon walked in. He walked up to Tyler and pushed him away from me.

" Touch her again and I'll kill you." Damon said his voice dark. His hair was wet and he had that serious look on his face that could scare off anyone. Tyler raised his hands up in surrender and slowly backed away.

" I just wanted to have fun." He said and Damon growled at him. That made him run out of the Grill and dissapear in the rain. I looked at Damon who was breathing heavily. I looked at Matt who was still on the floor, holding his nose and wincing in pain. I knelt down to him.

" Matt? Are you okay?" I asked him and pulled away his hands from his face. His nose was swollen and had begun to change color and was bleeding badly.

" It hurts." He cried as I touched it gently. I pulled away quickly and examined it.

" I think it's broken." I told him and Damon snorted.

" You think?" I glared at him.

" Now is not the time to joke Damon!" I said and he shut his mouth seeing I was still mad at him for not telling Stefan that I actually drank blood when we were at home. " Did you come here with your car?" I asked him and he nodded. " Give me your keys." I demanded and he shook his head.

" Do you really think I will let _you_ drive my car? Knowing you, you are probably half drunk!" He said and I glared at him. This was not helping him much. The door opened and Caroline walked in as if it was faith. She took one look at us and ran up to Matt.

" Oh My Gosh! What happened?" She asked looking at him.

" _Tyler_ happened." I mumbled and she seemed to have heard me because she mumbled " That Jackass". I looked at her and noticed the car keys in her hand. " Could you take him to the hospital?" I asked and she looked at me then finally nodded. " I'll be there in te-" I began but Damon interruppted. Oh how I hated it when he did that.

" She can't come because she has some other things to do." He said and I looked at him. " Good Luck Matt." he said and grabbed my hand dragging me outside. He dragged me to his car and told me to get in. I did as he told me to, not wanting to start a fight. I watched Caroline help Matt into her car and drive away towards the hospital. Damon got in and then we just sat there.

The rain was hitting the windshield as we just sat there in silence. Drops of water where dripping from my hair as I refused to look at Damon. He turned the heat on and I instatly began to feel a little warmer even if it wasn't needed.

" Why did you want to snap his neck?" Damon suddenly asked. I didn't answer at first but then I felt him stare at me and I just knew I had to. " Was it because of Matt?" He asked before I managed to say anything. " Do you _like_ Matt?" I was startled. _No I don't like Matt you doofus, I freaking __**love **__you!_I wanted to say but didn't.

" No. He's my _friend_ and Tyler had just punched him in the face!" I said loudly.

" That _can't _be the only reason!" Damon yelled and I shook my head. He grabbed my face and turned it so that I had to look at him. " Tell me, what did he do to _piss_ you off?" He asked me again. I stared into his blue eyes.

" He was talking about you." I finally said. Damon nodded and told me to continue. " And me. Us. _Together." _Damon looked at me.

" What do you mean?" He asked me. I hesitated but told him.

" Tyler said that people have been talking about the two of us ever since our dance and he thought that we might be together or something. I told him that we weren't and he told me that I should be with him and even if I said no, he kissed me." I said looking down. " I pushed him away and he fell over the chair and then grabbed me. Matt was just trying to protect me and Tyler punched him and that was what made me angry." I said and looked up at Damon again. He was staring at my face, or rather my lips. He then looked up at my eyes and I saw them flash some emotion I had never seen him show. It felt weird and made me want to kiss him. We began to lean in but I stopped realizing what we were doing and pulled away from his grip.

" We should go home." I said and he nodded. He started the car and began to drive home in the rain.

As soon as I stepped into the house I was embraced by Elena.

" I'm sorry we accused you of killing people Danielle." She said and I shook my head.

" It doesn't matter." I said. " The thing that matters is that there is a vampire loose that actually _is_ killing people and we need to find him or her." I said and Stefan nodded behind Elena in agreement.

" We really are sorry Dani." He said and I nodded smiling.

" It's okay, I'm over it." I said and we went to sit on the couch. " So how will we solve this?" I asked as we sat down.

" We might have to wait until after Founder's Day." Stefan said. I looked at them.

" Founder's Day?" I asked and Elena explained.

" It's the day that Mystic Falls was founded. It's a big town event, like the Miss Mystic pagent. There is like a parade and stuff like that. Stefan and I are in the parade this year." She said and I nodded.

" Okay so now I know what that is and I'm totally up for it." I said and Damon raised his eyebrows.

" Really?" He asked me and I nodded.

" I moved here to start a new life and I want to experience everything this town has to offer. So yes, I will be going." I said and he nodded.

" Okay." He said as if he was thinking about it. Lightning flashed outside and then the roar of thunder was heard. We all sat in silence until Elena broke it.

" I don't know how I'll sleep tonight. I hate thunder and lightning."

" Oh really?" I asked and she nodded. " I love thunder and lightning. It's calming but that's just what I think." I stated and she nodded.

" Well that doesn't surprize me. But Danielle are you scared of something?" She asked me and I began to see flashes and images of William in my head. I slowly nodded and they looked at me surprized until Damon spoke.

" What are you scared of?"

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so the thing Danielle says about lightning and thunder, that is actually what I think. :) I find it so relaxing and a little exciting but that's it. Now I gotta go.**_

_**One question: What do you think Danielle is scared of? :P**_

_**Later!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**Spicy**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Okay first I want to say: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! It just happened to be so, but I promise you that the last two chapters will be longer! I hope you like it though :) Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with The Vampire Diaries! I just own Danielle and William._**

* * *

Stefan and Elena seemed to stop breathing after Damon asked the question. I looked at him. I tilted my head to the side like I always did when I was thinking something through.

" Love." I finally said and they all looked at me strangely. " I'm scared of love." I admitted. " I'm scared of loving someone and being loved by someone. So yeah. I'm scared of love." I said and Elena let out a breath.

" Wow." She said and I looked at her waiting for her responce. " Why would you be afraid of love?" She asked me and I shrugged.

" I thought I felt it once. Got hurt. Decided it was a waste of time." I said casually. I knew Damon was staring at me, for what reason I did not know. Maybe he was feeling something? But what kind of something?

" But love is a wonderful feeling." Stefan said and Damon chuckled.

" Don't get all _love-is-a-wonderful-feeling-_mushy now. She doesn't like love and that's it. You can't make anyone like something or _someone_ they hate. It's just in her nature to feel this way." He said looking me in the eyes. I felt so exposed somehow. What he was saying wasn't exactly true, but at the same time it was. " Isn't that right Danielle?" He asked and I nodded, not really knowing why I did.

" That might be one of the smartest things I have ever heard you say Damon." I complimented covering up my feelings and he growled at me. " I'm kidding." I said and he immediatly smirked satisfied.

" What happened?" Stefan asked and I stood up.

" Do you really want to know?" I asked and they all nodded. " Okay. It was back in 1784. I thought I loved him and he loved me. Turned out he was a vampire and he turned me one night." I said simply, not telling the whole story. I watched Damon and his eyes widend when he began to put two and two together, just like I thought he would. He had probably put what I said now together with the story I told him a fiew weeks ago. " That's pretty much it." I said.

" Pretty much it." Damon mumbled looking me in the eyes. I fake yawned.

" I'm so tired." I said closing my eyes for a second. Stefan cleared his throat.

" Yes. Maybe it is better if we all go to sleep. Elena you can call Jenna and say that you can't drive home in this weather. She'll probably understand." Elena nodded and went to call Jenna as Stefan stood up and faced me. " I'm sorry about what happened to you." He said and I nodded.

" It's okay. It was my own fault for trusting him." I said and he shook his head grabbing my shoulders.

" It wasn't your fault. He was the monster, not you." Stefan told me and I just smiled at him and hugged him.

" Your a great friend Stefan. Elena is lucky to have you." I said while looking at Damon from Stefan's back. He seemed to be thinking about what I had said. I didn't know which thing though. Was it the part about being afraid of love or the small part of my life story he had found out? Our eyes met for a split second, but that was enough for me to realize that what I had suspecting was true. I definitly liked Damon Salvatore.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! Danielle finally admitted it! To herself at least. That she likes Damon! :)_**

**_Well the next two chapter's will be about Founder's day. (SPOILER ALERT) In the very last chapter there will be a MAJOR twist in the story! =) Hopefully it will make you interrested so that you read the sequel too! :P_**

**_Well I'll try and post the next chapter sometime during this week. I really want to finish this story before school starts and trust me, you wont have to wait long for the sequel either..._**

**_Well For now: Love ya all!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Okay so this chapter is longer then the last one. Yay! :) I really hope you like it and in the end there is a speacial something something ;)**_

_**Well anyway after this chapter there is only the last one left of this story. In that chapter I will reveal the name of the sequel! Yay! :D**_

_**As I told you guys before though, there will be a somewhat MAJOR twist in the next chapter but I really hope you guys wont be mad at me! =/**_

_**So now let's get on with reading!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that has to do with The Vampire Diaries, I just own Danielle and other OC's that are mentioned.**_

**_P.S. Observe that the flashback is from 1983!_**

* * *

_**1983**_

" _Why do you think you can run away from me Dani?" He asked me with a cruel smile as he cut me again with the knife. _

" _Let me go. Please." I begged him as he cut me again, the blade of the knife burning my skin. I watched him drown it in the container filled with vervain. " Please William. Let me go." I tried again as I heard the door open. The woman with long brown hair walked graciously towards me._

" _William want's to know where you have been hiding and he wont stop until you tell him." She said with a sweet voice. I glared at her and struggled to rip her throat out but was restrained by the chains that tied me to the wall in the basement._

" _Dani, sweet little Dani." William said in a just as sweet voice. " Why didn't you just marry me when you had the chance?" He asked me and I spit him in the face._

" _You know why. Murderer." I said as he whiped his face. I looked over at the woman. " Who are you?" I asked her as she looked at me grinning evilly._

" _The one who helped William find you this time." She said and once again I struggled, ignoring the pain from the vervain drowned chains._

" _What's your name?" I asked her once I realized it was no use in struggling._

" _Why do you want to know Dani?" She asked me and I smiled._

" _So I can hunt you down and kill you when I get out of here." I said sweetly. She walked up to me grabbing the knife from William. _

" _Katherine." She said and stabbed me in my hip, smirking at me as I began to cry in pain._

_**2010**_

I shot up in my bed. I looked around franticly searching for them. Then I realized where I was. In the Salvatore Boarding house, safe. I opened the curtains and noticed that the sun was shining. The weather seems to change drasticly here. I walked to my drawer and picked something to wear. Today was that Founder's Day thing and I guess I should be at least a little dressed up for a town event. I picked out a short (not to short) black dress and a pair of black stilettos. I put them on the bed because I thought it might be to early to put them on.

" Dani! Are you awake yet?" I heard Elena call from downstairs. I opened the door.

" Yes! You can come up if you want to!" I called back and then heard someone running in the stairs. My room opened and Elena walked in smiling.

" Have you picked out what to wear to Founder's Day?" She asked me and I pointed to the dress on the bed. She walked up to it and held it up.

" What do you think?" I asked and she grinned.

" It's really nice." She said and I raised an eyebrow.

" Nice?" I asked and she grinned even wider.

" Okay, hot." I smiled satisfied.

" Better." I said and sat down on the bed next to her.

" Shoes?" She asked and I picked up my stilettos. " Great." She said and I laughed.

" What's going on Elena?" I asked her and she frowned.

" You get to wear this amazingly hot dress while I have to wear a traditional Mystic Falls dress. Nothing fun with that." She said and I laughed.

" You should've seen the dresses I had to wear back in the days." She smiled.

" How was it?" She asked me and I looked at her confused.

" How was what?" I asked.

" You know. Living back then?" I smiled.

" I thought it was good, but a little boring. I was the one who always stole apples from my neighbor to make life interesting while my sister played piano." Elena stopped me.

" Wait. You have a sister?" She asked me and I shook my head.

" I _had _a sister. She was my best friend." I told her. " She was killed." Elena bit her lip.

" I'm sorry." She said and I shrugged.

" It was a long time ago." _But I never got over it._ She nodded.

" Well I need to get going and get ready. Jenna is waiting for me." She said and hopped of the bed.

" Good Luck today! And don't fall off the carrige!" I yelled after her and she laughed sarcastically.

" I won't!" I heard her and then I heard the door close downstairs. I looked over at the dress. _Yep, definitly hot. _

Just when I was about to apply my lipstick I heard a knock on the door.

" Come in." I said already knowing who it was. Damon walked in with his hand over his eyes. I laughed walking up to him and pulling his hands down. " I though you wanted to see me undressed." I stated and he chuckled.

" Well I-" I put my finger to his lips to shut him up.

" Do you think this is a little to dressed up?" I asked and showed him the dress I was wearing. I tilted his head putting his finger to his chin.

" Turn around." He said and I did as he told me. I put my hands on my hips as he moved closer checking me out.

" Well? Are you going to say something or what?" I asked and he pointed to the dress.

" I like it. But maybe you should wear something a little more casual." He said and I nodded.

" Okay. I will. Stay here while I change." I said and pushed him down on the bed and walked into the bathroom to change. I walked out wearing skinny black jeans, a red shirt and stilettos. As soon as I walked out he made a thumbs down and I frowned walking back in and changing. That went on for about ten minutes until I came out wearing a black skirt and a black tight shirt and black high heels. He stood up.

" That's the thing you'll be wearing!" He said and I looked down at it.

" Really? It's all black. I'm not going on a funeral." I said and he shrugged walking up to my jewlary box. He took out a silver necklace and threw it at me.

" This lights it up. You can have a silvery belt around your waist too." He said and I raised an eyebrow.

" Since when are you so fashionable?" I asked and he shrugged.

" You have to have a good model to be inspired." He said and I smiled slightly walking closer to him. He stood close to me and our bodies where pressing against each other. I looked up at him and he smirked when I put my hands on his chest.

" Thank you." I said and put my head on his shoulder. He embraced me and I began to feel safe again. _Am I sappy or what? _I thought as he let go of me.

" We should go. It's starting soon." He said and I nodded. Then we where on our way to the event in town.

When we arrived it was crowded with people. Damon led me through the crowd and we met up with Elena and Stefan. I hugged Elena and she winced I looked at her quizzingly.

" The dress hurts." She explained and I nodded understanding.

" Been there, done that." I said and she laughed.

" Hey, what happened with the black dress?" She asked me and I shrugged.

" Thought it might be a little over the top." Damon cleared his throat. " _Damon. _Thought it might be a little over the top." I said and he nodded gratefully.

" Wait. You let Damon pick out your clothes?" Stefan asked amused and Damon shot him a glare.

" Shouldn't the two of you get to the parade thingy?" Damon asked and Stefan checked his watch.

" We probably should." He said and looked at Elena.

" We'll meet up later." Elena said and walked away with Stefan. I turned to Damon.

" So what now?" I asked looking at him and he shrugged.

" We can go and watch the parade." He said and I nodded. We walked towards it but were stopped by a older woman.

" Excuse me." She said smiling at us. " Are you the two people who danced at the Miss Mystic Falls pagent?" She asked and I looked at Damon.

" There were so many people dancing. I don't-"

" I mean the two young people who made everyone walk of the dance floor because they wanted to watch them." She explained and I smiled.

" Oh. Yeah, that's us." I said and Damon smiled slightly putting his arm around my waist and I felt my own heart beat slightly faster.

" Wonderful. I was wondering where did you learn that dance? I have never seen anything so mesmerizing in my entire life." She said and this time Damon spoke.

" It kind of just came to us. We didn't learn it anywhere." He said and she nodded.

" Well you two love birds have fun today." She said and I stiffened.

" We're not together." I told her a little to quickly. She winked at us.

" Sure you aren't." She said and walked away. Damon and I were left staring after her.

" Well, that was awkward." I said and Damon nodded.

" Let's just forget about it and go watch the parade. I have a brother to torment." He said and I laughed.

" Why are you so mean to him?" I asked and he winked at me.

" You already know that I'm the bad-ass brother." He said and I laughed again.

" And you know that I'm the bad-ass friend that could kick the bad-ass brothers ass if he messed with her rabbit eating friend." I said and he just shook his head and we began to watch the parade. Damon waved slightly at Stefan when they passed us and Stefan glared at Damon. I had to smile at that. They reminded me of Rebecca and me, before William. We loved each other more then anything but still pretended to hate each other.

Somewhere halfway through the parade Damon took my hand. I looked at his hand and he just looked at me.

" Come with me." He said and I followed him. He led me a little further away from the crowded place of people watching the parade. He looked around him to see if someone was watching us.  
" Danielle I have something to tell you." He said seriously. I looked at him.

" Damon what is it?" I asked him. He looked around again. " Okay I already regret saying this but, Damon you're scaring me." I said and he smiled a little.

" Danielle I need to tell you the truth and it is so out of character for me." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

" What is?" He didn't seem to know how to say it and was struggling with finding the right words.

" Danielle during these last week's I have noticed a change in your personality. You are still bad-ass and amazingly headstrong but there is something that is different about you." He said and I looked him in the eyes. " A good different." He clearified. I nodded.

" Well you have changed too." I said and he just shook his head.

" Will you just listen to me for a second?" He asked getting annoyed and I nodded.

" Yes, Jeez just say whatever it is you want to say." I said and he continued ignoring my comment.

" I think I might like you." He said and my eyes went wide.

" Excuse me?" I asked and he stared at me.

" I think I might _like _you." He said again and I shook my head.

" I heard you but I didn't think I heard right." I said and then looked at him. " Wait you _like _me. Like, _like _me like me?" I asked and he nodded. I felt myself beginning to smile out of happiness. " But that's just-" _Great._ I had to think the last word because he had already claimed my lips.

* * *

**_A/N: Oh My Gosh! He kissed her! :O:O:O:O! :D:D:D:D I hope it makes you guys happy! =) I didn't want Damon and Danielle to be the kind of "couple" that says " I love you" as soon as they get together. Not that they have gotten together officially yet, but still! Well I really hope you like it enough to review and I just noticed that this story has passed 50 reviews! Thank you so much you guys! I love love love you (In a non-creepy way)! _**

**_Okay so that was it I guess. Expect the next chapter sometime soon (depending on reviews)!_**

**_But for now:_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: Aww... Last chapter... I'm feeling so sad... Ah well what can I do? :/_**

**_I CAN OF COURSE POST THE SEQUEL AS SOON AS I CAN! :D _**

**_So I really hope you won't hate me after this chapter. Remember it is a "love story" after all. It has to end well- right? I guess it could always end hurtfully aswell-but I would never do that! Or would I? I guess you just have to keep reading to find out._**

**_On with the last chapter: Enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: For the last time I don't own anything except Danielle!_**

* * *

He wrapped his arms around my waist and my own arms went around his neck as the kiss deepend. It felt amazing, just like in the dream. Pure bliss. I couldn't believe this was happening. I pulled away for a second to look at him. He seemed to be in the same daze I was but once again we closed the gap between us. It was as if everyone dissapeared around us and it was just us there. Our bodies were pressing against each other and we finally pulled away to breathe. He had his forehead to mine and I could feel his cool breath on my lips. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. He embraced me with a loving hug and I hugged him back. It felt like everything was right in the world now. I know it sounds cheezy but that's how it really felt!

Well we all know how stuff like that can change in less then a second and that is what happened next. I was looking past Damon's shoulder and that was when I froze. Across the street among a bunch of kids playing, was a tall brown haired man that I would recognize anywhere. He smiled at me in a wickedly way and mouthed the three words I feared the most right now- " _I found you_". I blinked once and he was gone. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I pulled away from Damon's embrace, shaking, and he looked at me confused.

" Danielle are you okay?" He asked me as I looked at my hands. " Danielle, you are shaking. What's wrong?" He asked me worried and I shook my head, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him. " Talk to me." He said softly, as if he really cared. I shook my head again.

" I'm sorry Damon. I have to go. Excuse me." I said and got free from his grip and began to run away not looking back.

I somehow managed to get home and as soon as I was in the house I locked every door and ran up to my room. I took out my suitcase and packed down everything. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and let out my hair. I had to get out of Mystic Falls before he got here. I screamed as my door suddenly burst open.

" Oh My God Damon!" I said when I realized it was just him. He was glaring at me.

" What's wrong with you?" He yelled at me. I looked at him and noticed he was mad. Trust me, if this was a cartoon he would have smoke coming out of his ears.

" Damon I'm sorry I-"

" Explain!" He demanded then he noticed my suitcase. " Are you leaving?" He said pointing at the suitcase. I slowly nodded and he ran his hand through his hair. " Are you freaking real?" He asked me. " I just told you that I like you as more than a friend and we kiss and then you run away from the place and I find you at home packing?" He asked me and I nodded.

" Sit down Damon." I said calmly. He looked at me as if I was crazy. " Sit down _dammit_! I don't have much time!" I yelled and he finally sat down.

" I think it's time for you to hear the rest of the story." I said and sat down next to him. " The man my sister and I both fell in love with was called William. I never liked the way he played with me and my sister but I still stayed with him. I loved him, what was I supposed to do. One evening my father invited him over for dinner. I was always good at acting so I hid my feelings well while Rebecca practically threw herself at him in front of our father and mother. After dinner my father wanted to speak with William and they went to his office. I followed them and over heard that William was planning to marry Rebecca." I took a breath and continued.

" I was of course heartbroken and went to the tavern to get drunk and hopefully forget everything. Just when I had begun to feel the effect of the alcohol William and Rebecca walked into the tavern. After a fiew smart comments and conversation I somehow got Rebecca to leave. I didn't tell William I over heard his conversation with my father but I told him that he had to chose between me or Rebecca. He began to kiss me and I was once again lost in his charm." I felt Damon stiffen next to me. He was listening intently to my story and wasn't interuppting like he would have normally.

" He took me home that night and while he was kissing me he told me that he had chosen me and then bit me. That night he turned me and there was nothing I could do about it. The next day, when I woke up I noticed the blood on the bed and when he walked in I had realized what he was. Once again he charmed me and told me that we could spend the rest of eternity together. When I asked him what to do about Rebecca he told me he had taken care of it." I said close to tears. Damon took my hand.

" He had killed her." Damon finished for me and I nodded.

" And it was all my fault. Just because I had been so selfish." I cried on Damon's shoulder knowing that I usually never would, but my life story always seemed to bring back tears. " After the funeral William talked to my father and they arranged a wedding for me and William. I was going to talk to my father and tell him what William had done but my father wouldn't listen because he was in too much pain from losing his oldest daughter so I went to my mother. I told her everything and told her what I was now and she surprized me, when she accepted it. She told me to run away from the town and never come back. She told me that I should forget. Forget about everything and that it wasn't my fault. I did as she told me and ran away from my home." I told him as he held me.

" After that I was on the run. William and I crossed paths many times and he always seemed to want to get me to marry him or torture me for fun. Last time he found me was _**1983**_ in Chicago." Damon raised an eyebrow. " Katherine had helped him find me." I confirmed and he let our a breath. I lifted my shirt up and showed him the scar on my hip. " It never healed. That's how bad the torure was. I managed to escape and he hasn't been able to find me until today." Damon looked at me confused.

" What are you saying Dani?" He asked me and I swallowed.

" I saw him today. At the event. He was right across our street." I told him and he clenched his fist.

" Stay here Danielle and we'll kill him." I shook my head.

" No. This isn't your battle to fight! I started this and I need to fight it myself." I told him. " I need to leave for now, but I'll be back. I promise." I said and he looked me in the eyes.

" How can I know that?" He asked me. I smiled and took of my locket.

" My mother gave me this, right before I left home. I want you to have it." I said handing it to him. He hesitated but then took it. " I will be returning to take that back from you." I winked at him standing up. I grabbed my suitcase. " Go back to town and act as if nothing is wrong. When you get home later, tell Elena and Stefan the truth. Don't look for me." I said with my back turned to him. He grabbed me and turned me around. He caressed my cheek softly.

" Don't take to long Danielle." He whispered.

" I won't Damon. Remember as long as you have that locket, I will be returning to Mystic Falls and more importantly, to _you." _I said and closed the gap between us. The kiss wasn't as long as the one at the event, but it was filled with more passion then anything I had ever felt. I pulled away. " I need to go now." I said and he looked at me.

" Good b-" I silenced him with my lips. He was just about to kiss back when I pulled away.

" Don't say good bye." I told him and he nodded. " I'll see you soon." I said and he nodded.  
" See you soon." He agreed and we kissed one last time before I left. I looked around quickly before I ran to my car and started it. I qickly drove away from the Salvatore Boarding house. I glanced at the porch and saw Damon standing there and just as I blinked he was gone. I sighed at looked at the map on the front passanger seat.

" Washington DC, here I come." I mumbled sadly.

I was looking at the road ahead of me, trying to stop thinking about Damon. The music was playing loud and I was still holding bak tears. _Oh Rebecca, how I miss you,_ I thought. That was when I noticed a car in front of me. I slowed down slightly because I was driving over the speed limit, when suddenly it turned and hit my side of the car making me drive of the road. I hit my head on the stearing wheel from the impact with a tree. I opened my eyes and slowly got out of the car. I looked around and didn't see the other car anywhere.

" What the-" I began but felt a sharp pain in my side. My hand flew to the place and I felt something sticking out. I looked at it and saw what it was. It was a shot, probably filled with vervain concidering that I was getting dizzy. I took it out of me hoping to get away because I knew what was coming. _Just like in __**1983**__._ I began to walk but fell over and hit the cold ground. I turned around wincing in pain and saw a blurry picture of someone knealing down next to me. I noticed the same brown hair I had seen in town earlier today. I felt my eyelids getting heavier after another shot was fired.. I put up my hand to protect myself.

" Please." I said in a low voice that I barely recognized myself. " _William_." I managed to say.

" _Hello Dani." _He said, smiling at me grimly, when everything suddenly turned black.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: Okay so I can only imagine what some of you might be thinking right now. I wont really guess but you can tell me in a review! =) Tell me if you want me to post the sequel okay? I have already written a fiew chapters on it and I hope you'll like it when I post it.**_

_**So this was the final chapter of this story. What did you think about it? If many people review then I might post the sequel in about two day or so! :D**_

_**I want to make a special shout out to: Noelle, Ana and .LoL! Your reviews have been especially supporting. Of course I love all other people who have reviewed too! You guys are all awesome! So once again thank you.**_

**_For the last time on this story:_**

**_Have a good day_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Spicy_**


End file.
